Regrets, déceptions et conséquences
by Overfast
Summary: Beckett et Castle doivent affronter les conséquences de leurs erreurs tout en étant poursuivis par un tueur. S'en sortiront-ils indemne ? Suite de la saison 5.
1. Séparation

Salut, ceci est la première histoire que je publie, c'est la suite de la saison 5 de Castle, ça se passe quelques mois après la scène où Castle demande Beckett au mariage. Evidemment Castle et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis en Reviewer ou par MP !

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Séparation**

Alors que Castle essayait une nouvelle fois de joindre Kate, il se mit à réfléchir à ces dernières semaines. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé... Tout d'abord Beckett et lui s'étaient fiancés puis elle était partie pour le travail de Washington tandis que lui était resté à New York, enfin il devait à présent travailler avec un nouveau lieutenant étant donné qu'il avait décidé de rester au commissariat pour continuer à aider Ryan et Esposito. Sauf que la capitaine Gates l'avait attribué à la nouvelle, qui était à l'étonnement de tous, la grande Sarah Vierbnam, le lieutenant le plus connu des USA pour son taux de réussite dans les affaires criminelles. Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées une voix le fit sursauter :

_ _Beckett_

_ _Hein !? Oh oui ! Salut, c'est Rick. Comment se passe ta semaine ?_

_ _Ça va, je suis sur un meurtre assez compliqué donc je n'ai pas le temps de te parler... Je peux te rappeler plus tard ?_

_ _Euh oui... Bien sûr..._

Et elle raccrocha. Encore une fois, elle avait mieux à faire que de lui parler. Depuis qu'elle était à Washington - près de deux mois déjà - ils ne s'étaient pratiquement pas parlé, elle avait toujours une affaire qui ne pouvait pas attendre cinq minutes ou alors elle était trop fatigué pour lui parler. Résultat leurs conversations ne duraient jamais plus d'une minute quand elle prenait le temps de répondre, c'est-à-dire que deux à trois fois par semaine. Castle en avait assez de cette situation, il ne savait rien de la nouvelle vie de sa fiancée et cela l'attristait profondément.

Alors ce soir-là pour se changer les idées, il décida d'inviter Ryan et Esposito au Old-Haunt ainsi que Vierbnam qui était devenue au fil des enquêtes une bonne amie et une confidente. Bien sûr, l'équipe accepta avec joie l'invitation et ils s'y retrouvèrent vers 20h.

_ _Alors Castle des nouvelles de Beckett ? Comment est sa nouvelle équipe ? Pas aussi cool que nous ça, c'est sûr !_ Demanda Esposito

_ _Eh bien... Je ne sais pas, on n'a pas eu le temps de beaucoup se parler pour l'instant..._ Dit l'interpellé d'une voix mal assurée et buvant d'un cul sec le reste de son morito

_ _Ne me dis pas qu'en deux mois elle ne t'a rien dit !_ S'étonna l'hispanique

_ _Beckett doit sûrement avoir beaucoup à faire après tout, elle vient d'arriver chez eux et doit donc faire ses preuves_ proposa Ryan en voyant l'air triste qui passait sur le visage de son ami lorsqu'ils abordaient le sujet sensible de Beckett. _Et vous lieutenant, pourquoi avoir quitté votre ancienne vie pour venir ici ?_

__ C'est assez compliqué en fait... La vie à Seattle ne me convenait plus, j'avais besoin de changer d'air de plus je suis dans un divorce assez compliqué... _Déclara le seul membre féminin de la table. _Et puis un poste s'était libéré ici alors j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. Et quoi de mieux que New York pour refaire sa vie !_

__ Que faites vous en dehors des enquêtes lieutenant ? _Demanda Ryan pour détourner la conversation, il avait remarqué le trouble de celle-ci lorsqu'elle abordait le sujet de son divorce

_ _C'est vrai ça ! Que peut bien faire un lieutenant tel que vous lorsqu'il ne travaille pas ? _Surenchérit Esposito

_ _Eh bien, j'apprécie les romans de M Castle et les bonnes soirées. De temps en temps je vais aussi piquer une tête à la piscine ou me faire un footing._

Ils continuèrent ainsi à discuter de sujets sans importance jusqu'aux environs de minuit, heure à laquelle Ryan et Esposito décidèrent de rentrer chez eux tandis que les deux autres restèrent au bar.

Une fois seuls, ils abordèrent des sujets plus sérieux tels que les études d'Alexis, le nouveau roman de l'écrivain, la relation entre Beckett et Castle et le divorce de Vierbnam. C'est sur ces derniers sujets qui leur faisaient particulièrement mal qu'ils enchaînèrent verre après verre au point que la terre se mit à tanguer, alors ils décrétèrent de rentrer en taxi. Et tel un gentleman Rick se proposa pour la raccompagner jusqu'à son appartement où elle l'invita à prendre un dernier verre.

_ _Caaastle ! Plutôt whisky ou euh ce truc_ dit-elle en désignant une bouteille de get 27

_ _Whisky c'est de ça que j'ai besoin c'est fooort_

_ _Castleee... Je... Je ne te comprends paaas... Co comment peux-tu accepter qu'elle te fasse autant souffrir ? _Demanda Sarah à peine consciente de ce qu'elle venait de dire. _Tu es sexy avec des yeux à se damner, attentionné, drôle, protecteur et riche ! Alors tu peux avoir la femme que tu veux ! Ou les femmes que tu veux ! Alors pourquoi en désires-tu une qui te rejette ?_

__ Parce que je l'aime... S_oupira-t-il

_ _Bah c'est po une raison !_ Cria-t-elle. _Tu devrais lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'a pas le droit de te traiter comme ça... Que tu ne l'attendras pas éternellement et que tu as toute une horde de femmes à tes pieds qui n'attendent qu'un geste de ta part pour te sauter dessuuus !_

__ Comment !? _Son ton était désespéré

_ _Comme ça ! _Elle l'embrassa

* * *

Que va-t-il se passer selon vous ?

Des commentaires ?


	2. Culpabilité

Voilà le second chapitre. J'espère que ça vous plaira, n'oubliez pas de laisser un p'tit mot. Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Culpabilité**

Le lendemain Rick se réveilla avec la tête qui résonnait comme si on y sonnait les cloches dedans. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais dut les refermer aussitôt à cause de la trop forte luminosité alors il tâta sur le côté là où aurait dû se trouver sa table de chevet mais y sentit un corps à la place. Ne se rappelant rien de la nuit dernière, il pensa se trouver dans l'appartement de Beckett, à ses côtés alors il l'appela doucement :

_ _Kate !?_

__ Hum... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? D_emanda la jeune femme encore endormie

N'attribuant pas cette voix à sa muse, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux malgré la lumière et sauta presque en dehors du lit lorsqu'il reconnut le lieutenant Vierbnam. Paniqué, il chercha ses vêtements dans la pièce et ne put retenir un cri.

_ _Lieutenant !_

__ Castle ! _Cria-t-elle complètement réveillée cette fois. _Que faites vous chez moi ? Dans ma chambre ? Et... Vous êtes nu !_

__ Moins fort s'il vous plaît. Je ne me souviens de rien à partir du moment où les gars sont partis... Je crois que nous avons un peu trop abusé du whisky hier soir._

__ Moi aussi je pense. Enfin, je me rappelle juste que nous avons pris un taxi pour rentrer et que vous m'avez raccompagné jusque chez moi, mais après c'est le trou noir complet _mentit-elle puisqu'en réalité, elle se souvenait de toute la nuit même si certains souvenirs étaient un peu vagues.

_ _Vous croyez que nous... Vous savez ? Que nous avons... _essaya-t-il de dire cherchant ces mots si difficiles à sortir

_ _Couché ensemble ? Regardez autour de vous Castle ! Nous sommes dans ma chambre avec des vêtements éparpillés un peu partout et nous sommes nus. Enfin, je suis nue donc oui, je crois que nous avons couché ensemble._

__ Merde ! Je suis fiancé, nous n'aurions jamais dû faire ça..._

__ Je sais Castle mais étant donné que nous n'avons aucun souvenir de cette nuit nous pouvons agir comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé et simplement oublier pour continuer à travailler ensemble._

__ …_

Ne pouvant pas faire face une minute de plus à sa trahison, il sortit précipitamment de l'appartement qui maintenant était devenu son enfer et marcha au hasard dans la rue ne se préoccupant pas des passants qui le dévisageaient ou des automobilistes qui le klaxonnaient.

Pendant ce temps Lanie téléphonait à Kate pour lui parler de l'état dans lequel se trouvait l'écrivain hier soir selon Esposito.

_ _Kate je m'en fou que tu aies une affaire en cours, c'est très important alors lâche ton boulot cinq minutes et écoute-moi ! _Lanie était vraiment énervée que son amie veuille une fois de plus écourter la conversation.

_ _Bon très bien j'ai quelques minutes que veux-tu ?_

__ Te parler d'un certain écrivain qui est aussi ton fiancé tu te souviens ? Pourquoi tu ne lui donnes pas de nouvelles ? Si tu as quelqu'un d'autre dis lui et comme ça, il pourra définitivement t'oublier au lieu de patienter toute la journée près de son portable en espérant recevoir un message de toi ! _S'énerva la légiste

_ _Lanie, je..._

__ Non écoute moi _la coupa-t-elle sèchement._ Ton bel écrivain qui est tout à toi se languit de ta présence, depuis les deux mois que tu es partie, lui as-tu seulement parlé plus de dix minutes au téléphone ? Non, tu as préféré t'occuper de criminelles ! Hier soir les gars sont allés boire un coup ensemble et Esposito raconte qu'il aurait été plus facile de parler à un mort qu'à lui ! Tu cherches à savoir combien de temps il peut t'attendre ? Tu finiras par le perdre à force de jouer à ce jeu, il est prêt à tout pour toi et il l'a déjà prouvé. Après avoir enduré de te voir aux bras d'autres hommes, tes refus, ton mensonge sur sa déclaration que tu as dit ne pas te souvenir, le fait que tu aies préféré risquer ta vie pour trouver l'assassin de ta mère et laisser partir Castle plutôt que répondre à ses sentiments et abandonner ta vendetta, maintenant alors que vous êtes enfin ensemble, il doit supporter que tu fasses passer ton job avant lui et te voir partir dans une autre ville sans que tu lui donnes de nouvelles !? Tu es égoïste, tu n'as pas une seule fois pensé à lui alors que lui t'attend depuis le début en restant à tes côtés et en te protégeant de toi-même mettant parfois sa vie en danger !_

__ Je ne sais pas quoi faire, rentrer ça serait abandonner ce job qui est vraiment une belle opportunité et c'est sûrement la meilleure promotion que j'aurai dans ma vie alors je dois prendre ma chance. En plus si je reviens et que lui et moi ça ne marche pas alors je me retrouverai sans rien, ni homme, ni promotion..._

__ Kate réfléchie bien tu préfères avoir un bon travail mais te retrouver sans Castle qui es certainement l'homme de ta vie ou bien donner une chance à ton couple et peut être fonder une famille, vivre la vie que vous méritez et reprendre ton job d'avant ? Oui ça peut ne pas durer lui et toi mais donnez-vous une chance et au pire tu auras toujours le 12th precinct. Et si tu pars avec la certitude que votre couple ne va pas fonctionner alors autant rompre vos fiançailles maintenant. Mais choisis ! Arrête de le faire attendre, il ne le mérite pas._

__ Tu as raison, je vais y réfléchir... Merci, Lanie._

__ Et donne lui des nouvelles aussi ! Sinon comment est ton équipe ?_

__ Ça va à part que j'ai toujours l'impression qu'ils attendent patiemment que je fasse une erreur. Et je suis débordée à peine une affaire de finie que j'en ai une nouvelle... Rick continue à suivre les enquêtes ?_

__ Oui mais il a été placé sous la responsabilité du lieutenant Vierbnam._

__ Le lieutenant Vierbnam ? N'est-elle pas une des meilleurs dans les homicides ? N'était-elle pas à Seattle ?_

__ Si mais elle a voulu « changer de vie ». Et si tu veux mon avis les homicides ne sont pas le seul domaine où elle excelle... Elle est grande, charismatique, intelligente, et elle aurait pu être mannequin... Je dirais qu'elle est née pour corrompre les homme, c'est la tentation incarnée._

__ Ah, je vois... Et comment réagit Castle ? _Demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

_ _Il reste fidèle à lui-même de ce côté-là mais comme je te l'ai dit, il est tout à toi._

__ ..._

Elles discutèrent encore quelques minutes du nouveau lieutenant, de la vie au poste et dans leur ville respective jusqu'à ce que Beckett doive retourner travailler cependant elle promit à son amie de téléphoner à Castle.

* * *

A suivre...


	3. Réflexion

Merci à tous ceux qui suivent et lisent mon histoire. Ainsi qu'à ceux qui l'ajoutent en favoris et qui postent un review. :) Mais un merci tout particulier à une amie avec qui je partage mes idées et qui est ma première lectrice (et la première à m'imposer des deadlines pour les chapitres). Merci

Voici un nouveau chapitre, il est assez court mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Réflexion **

Après l'appel de Lanie, Beckett eut du mal à se concentrer sur son travail alors elle demanda à rentrer chez elle plus tôt que d'habitude prétextant se sentir mal. Quand elle fut tranquillement assise sur son canapé, elle décida de peser le pour et le contre en mettant ses arguments sur papier, mais elle arrivait toujours à la même conclusion : soit Castle soit le job. Son cœur lui criait de choisir Castle et la vie qu'il lui offrait tandis que sa raison lui dictait de rester à Washington et que son histoire avec Castle ne durerait pas. Alors étant coincée avec l'éternel dilemme entre la raison et le cœur, elle se donna une semaine de réflexion à la suite de laquelle elle mettrait fin à celui-ci. Mais pour sa journée de congé, elle décida de se vider la tête et commença par lui téléphoner. C'est avec impatience qu'elle attendait d'entendre sa voix, car malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire, il lui manquait réellement que ce soit le soir avec ses petites attentions ou lors des enquêtes avec ses théories farfelues sur les extraterrestres ou les espions. Alors quand elle tomba sur son répondeur, elle fut déçue, mais esquissa malgré tout un sourire à l'entente de sa voix et laissa un message sur sa boîte vocale :

_ _Bonjour Castle ! Euh, je sais que je ne t'ai pas beaucoup parlé ces derniers mois, mais je voulais te dire que je suis désolée et que tu me manques. Alors rappelle-moi dès que tu as ce message. Merci._

Au même instant à New York, un homme errait dans les rues de la ville tel un amant délaissé des films hollywoodiens, se dirigeant inconsciemment vers un parc plus précisément vers une balançoire qui deux mois plus tôt avait été témoin de sa demande au mariage. Certains passants suivaient cet homme désemparé du regard, se demandant ce qui avait pu le mettre dans cet état, mais aucun n'osait intervenir. Cet homme, qui habituellement était si joyeux et si fier, semblait comme inanimé, il agissait tel un automate, s'excusant sans se retourner auprès des personnes qu'il bousculait. Quand il arriva au niveau de la balançoire, il se laissa tomber dessus tel une poupée de chiffon. Puis après un moment à regarder le sol, il se leva et déversa toute sa colère en frappant de son poing les barreaux métalliques de la balançoire. Après avoir évacué cette tension, il se laissa choir sur le sol, le poing en sang, s'insultant et se maudissant d'avoir trahi sa promesse. Après un temps indéterminé, il prit son portable et remarqua l'appel en absence de sa fiancée qui le fit se sentir encore plus coupable, il écouta le message qu'elle lui avait laissé, mais le cœur étreint par son infamie, il préféra ne pas la rappeler et rangea son cellulaire. Il resta quelques heures encore sur le sol réfléchissant à la situation et prit la décision qu'il assumerait ses actes auprès de sa muse, mais qu'il le ferait en tête à tête et non pas au travers d'un téléphone.

La semaine passa lentement pour ses deux amants séparés de leur moitié. D'un côté, Rick, célèbre écrivain de best-seller, n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots qu'il allait dire à la gardienne de son cœur, mots qui lui briseraient le cœur, il le savait, alors il était resté à New York attendant de trouver le courage qui lui manquait tant. Il n'était retourné au commissariat qu'en fin de semaine pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons suite aux questionnements incessants de Ryan et Esposito qui souhaitaient connaître la raison de son éloignement. Malgré tout, entre le lieutenant et l'écrivain l'atmosphère était lourde, ce dernier essayant de passer le moins de temps possible en compagnie de la jeune femme. De l'autre côté, Kate continuait de travailler à Washington, mais elle appelait tous les soirs son promis, cependant celui-ci ne lui répondait jamais et cela l'inquiétait. Elle craignait qu'il ne prenne de la distance et mette fin à leur relation suite à une décision égoïste qu'elle aurait prise. Peut-être était-il déjà trop tard ? Elle espérait du fond de ses entrailles qu'il attendait, tranquillement chez lui, un signe de sa part. Néanmoins, elle était toujours tourmentée par l'avenir. Et si Rick et elle ne fonctionnaient pas ? Après tout, elle avait enfin le job dont elle rêvait depuis toujours ! Mise au supplice du dilemme job/mec pendant sept jours, son temps écoulé, elle prit une des décisions les plus importantes de sa vie...

* * *

Des commentaires ?

Une idée du choix de Kate ? Le cœur ou la raison ?

A suivre...


	4. Retour

Bonjour ! Voici enfin le chapitre qui répondra au dilemme de Kate. Certains d'entre vous avaient déjà deviné évidemment !

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'encouragent et me laissent des commentaires.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Retour**

Une jeune femme était assise dans un fauteuil plutôt inconfortable, songeant à l'homme qu'elle avait laissé à New York quelques mois auparavant, elle n'était toujours pas sûre d'avoir fait le bon choix, mais elle ne voulait en aucun cas revenir en arrière. Alors croquant dans un sandwich qu'elle s'était préparé, elle prit un magazine pour ne pas penser à ce qu'elle avait abandonné et s'adonna à la lecture d'un article.

Pendant ce temps, à des centaines de kilomètres, un homme venait de se lever et se dirigeait vers sa cuisine où sa fille buvait un verre de jus d'orange.

_ _Alexis !? Que fais-tu ici ? _Demanda l'homme encore endormi

_ _Eh bien, je n'ai rien à faire aujourd'hui alors je me suis dit que j'allais passer dire bonjour à mon père. Alors tu as eu des nouvelles de Kate ?_

__ Non... _Instantanément, un masque de tristesse se peignit sur son visage à l'entente du nom de sa fiancée

__ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous avez rompu ?_

__ Non... Tout vas bien._

__ Je vois bien qu'il y a un problème ! Ton bluffe ne marche plus avec moi._

__ Non, ça va bien, je t'assure..._

__ Bon, si tu veux en parler, je suis là. _Se résigna-t-elle. Elle se promit d'avoir une discussion avec Kate sur l'état de son père.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, la jeune femme au magazine se réveilla au son d'une voix : _Mesdames et Messieurs, nous arrivons à l'aéroport de New York, veuillez rattacher vos ceintures et rester assis jusqu'à l'arrêt complet de l'appareil. Merci de votre compréhension._ Quelques minutes plus tard, elle put enfin descendre de l'avion qui la ramenait auprès de son écrivain, elle récupéra ses bagages, se dirigea vers l'emplacement réservé aux taxis et grimpa dans le premier véhicule libre qu'elle vit. Durant le trajet, elle essaya de faire un discours pour justifier son retour et surtout s'excuser, mais elle arriva à destination bien trop tôt à son goût. Elle paya le chauffeur, prit son courage à deux mains et monta les escaliers. Elle inspira profondément avant de sonner à la porte du loft et le propriétaire lui ouvrit:

_ _Kate !? Euh... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_ Demanda-t-il gêné et surpris

_ _Salut Rick, je voudrais qu'on parle._

Il l'invita à entrer et ils allèrent au salon. Rick ne pouvant pas la regarder en face, se posta à la fenêtre et il fixa intensément un point imaginaire du paysage tandis qu'elle s'asseyait sur le canapé.

_ _Rick, je... Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça, ON ne peut pas continuer comme ça... _Elle hésita. _Notre situation actuelle nous fait tous les deux souffrir et je suis consciente que c'est moi qui l'ai causé..._

__ Kate, je..._

__ Non laisse-moi finir s'il te plaît et ne m'interrompt pas. Cette situation ne peut pas durer alors j'ai décidé de quitter Washington et mon poste là-bas pour revenir ici et poursuivre notre relation..._

Castle s'était retourné à l'entente des mots « quitter Washington », « revenir ici » et « poursuivre notre relation » même s'il n'osait toujours pas la regarder. Il n'y croyait pas, il avait tant espéré qu'elle revienne pour lui avant ce malheureux soir, mais maintenant il ne pouvait que se sentir pitoyable face à sa déclaration, de plus elle quittait un travail qu'elle aimait pour vivre avec lui ? Lui qui l'avait trahi, trompé, bafoué... Mais il ne lui mentirait pas, ça jamais ! Même si ça lui faisait mal, ça, il ne le savait que trop bien malheureusement, elle devait connaître la vérité, elle la méritait. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'un silence pesant avait envahi la pièce depuis quelques minutes.

Kate, quant à elle, attendait une réaction de sa part, mais rien... Il restait muet, à regarder fixement un point derrière son épaule, et elle commençait à s'inquiéter de son mutisme. « _Peut-être est-il trop tard ? Ai-je trop attendu ? Veut-il rompre _? » Se demandait-elle. Elle se leva, s'approcha de lui et voyant son obstination à fuir ses yeux, elle tendit délicatement sa main vers sa tête et le força à la regarder mais il ne la voyait pas.

__Rick, je sais que je t'ai blessé mais je ne veux pas qu'on finisse comme ça, je suis désolée d'avoir fui... Je comprends que tu aies besoin de temps... Je vais m'installer chez Lanie en attendant de me trouver un appart... _Elle le regarda une dernière fois avant de lui tourner le dos et s'en aller.

_ _Non ! Kate attend ! _Il lui attrapa son bras. _Je... j'ai quelque chose à te dire, c'est important... _Il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, elle le suivit et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait sonné à sa porte, il la regarda droit dans les yeux. _Je ne t'en veux pas, enfin, je ne t'en veux plus. C'est vrai, j'ai souffert de ton absence et surtout de ton silence, mais..._

_ _Rick, je suis désolée... _Kate percevait maintenant la tristesse présente dans son regard et son cœur se serra à la pensée d'en être la cause. Elle remarqua aussi sa perte de poids, ses vêtements froissés, son début de barbe et les cernes sous ses yeux, signes qu'il ne prenait plus soin de lui et dormait peu. « _Est-ce moi qui l'ai mis dans cet état ? » _se questionna-t-elle.

_ _Kate, écoute-moi s'il te plaît sinon, je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à finir. Donc un soir, on est allé au Old-Haunt les gars, le nouveau lieutenant et moi... Et ce soir-là, j'ai beaucoup bu, trop même... Et je... _Il fut interrompu par son téléphone et au bout de deux sonneries, il se décida à répondre. _Castle... Non, je ne peux pas venir, je suis occupé… Quoi ?... Bon d'accord, j'arrive tout de suite..._

__ Qui est-ce ? Se renseigna Kate._

_ _Le poste, une nouvelle affaire..._

__ Que se passe-t-il ? _Demanda-t-elle, voyant son écrivain nerveux.

_ _Le lieutenant a besoin de moi sur l'affaire_ esquiva-t-il. _Tu peux rester ici si tu veux, je reviens dans quelques heures._

__ Non, je viens avec toi. _Devant l'air perdu de Castle. _C'est un meurtre et je suis lieutenant alors je peux apporter mon aide à l'enquête et j'en profiterai pour parler à Gates._

N'ayant pas vraiment le choix, Castle prit ses affaires et partit avec Beckett au commissariat.

* * *

Qu'est-ce qui a pu convaincre Castle de se déplacer ? Des commentaires ?

La suite mercredi !


	5. Nouvelle enquête

Stanathan38: Je ne comptais pas faire avouer Castle maintenant, pour pouvoir jouer avec la jalousie de Beckett. C'est pour ça que le coup de téléphone a coupé le chapitre. Après pour ce qui concerne la fin, je ne sais pas trop encore j'ai trois idées de fin dont une seule est "bisounours" donc je vais d'abord les approfondir et voir laquelle sera la meilleure.

lille 76: je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Beckett n'est pas assez impliqué dans son couple selon moi et c'est pour ça qu'elle va ramer un peu... Enfin j'en dis pas plus...

miriamme: J'ai déjà quelques chapitres d'avance qui sont prêts à être publié mais étant donné que je n'ai pas fini, j'espace les publications. Et malheureusement, mon pseudo a été choisi tout à fait au hasard -ou presque-.

Enfin voici le nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Nouvelle enquête**

Quand ils arrivèrent au poste, le lieutenant Vierbnam attendait Castle avec impatience à son bureau. Castle, lui, s'approchait lentement du bureau comme d'une zone dangereuse et c'est avec gêne qu'il présenta les deux femmes entre elles.

_ _Donc Rick, je sais que tu es occupé mais comme je te l'ai dit au téléphone c'est important. On a retrouvé un corps dans un appartement chic de la 15__th__ Avenue._

Kate était surprise par la familiarité du lieutenant avec l'écrivain, mais elle percevait aussi la froideur, la distance et la gêne de ce dernier ce qui alourdissait considérablement l'atmosphère entre eux.

_ _Femme d'une trentaine d'année, de la haute société. Elle s'appelle... _Vierbnam chercha son nom dans le dossier. _Marie Conor. Elle a été exécuté d'une balle dans la tête, rapide, froid et discret puisque le tueur a utilisé un coussin comme silencieux. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, on a retrouvé un mot sur le cadavre qui t'est adressé. Regarde._

Elle lui tendit le mot, mais c'est Kate qui s'en saisit puisque Castle restait immobile, les yeux dans le vide, le teint blafard. Entendre le nom de la victime l'avait bouleversé, elle n'était pas une inconnue pour lui, bien au contraire, il la connaissait très bien étant donné qu'ils avaient eu une assez longue relation et qu'elle aurait pu être sa troisième femme.

__ Castle, ça va ? _S'inquiéta Kate, voyant le visage livide de son amant

_ _Oui, seulement je connaissais Marie... _Il prit le mot des mains de Kate qui n'avait pas eu le temps de le découvrir et le lut d'une voix tremblotante : « _Richard Alexander Rodgers. Mon Amour ! Je fais ça pour nous, pour que nous puissions enfin vivre notre amour au grand jour, sans barrières. »_

__ Nous allons mettre Rick sous protection policière. _Prévient Vierbnam _Je vais faire installer une équipe de trois hommes à l'extérieur de son appart et je me charge de sa protection personnelle._

__ Je peux m'en occuper. _Intervint Kate

_ _Non, vous n'avez pas d'arme, de plus vous n'êtes plus habilitée à travailler dans ce poste. D'ailleurs veuillez partir, je dois intérroger MON équipier._

__ Je vais voir Gates._ Dit froidement Beckett, piquée dans sa jalousie, elle considérait Castle comme étant son équipier à elle et personne d'autre malgré le fait qu'elle soit partie.

Une fois que Sarah et Rick se retrouvèrent seuls, elle le conduisit à la salle de repos et lui fit un café. Elle attendit encore quelques instants pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits avant de le questionner.

_ _Rick ? Est-ce que tu as une idée de qui pourrait être le tueur ?_ Demanda Vierbnam

__ Euh... non._

__ Tu es sûr ? Aurais-tu eu une autre liaison récemment ? Ne t'inquiète pas, ça restera entre nous._

__ Non !_ S'écria Rick. _J'ai fait une erreur, la plus grosse de ma vie certainement et je ne recommencerai pas mais je dois lui dire. Elle a le droit de savoir..._

__ Elle te quittera surement après, c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Non. Alors tu devrais garder ça pour toi, ce qu'on ne sait pas ne peut pas nous faire souffrir, n'est-ce pas ? Pour en revenir à l'enquête, as-tu reçu des menaces ces derniers temps ? Ou eu des messages bizarres de tes fans ?_

__ Non, pas de menaces et pour les messages c'est Gina, mon éditrice qui s'en charge._

__ Bien. Je vais demander à Ryan et Esposito de s'en occuper. Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ? _Proposa Sarah. _Tu n'es pas obligé de participer à l'enquête et je peux finir de t'interroger plus tard._

__ Je veux y participer, pour Marie au moins._

__ D'accord. Rick, je sais que depuis ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous tu me fuis mais tu n'as pas à m'éviter, je sais que cette nuit était une erreur de plus nous n'en avons aucun souvenir alors faisons comme si rien ne s'était passé, ce sera plus simple pour travailler ensemble surtout pour cette enquête._

__ C'est dur ! Je l'ai trompé et je ne pourrais pas l'oublier!_ S'énerva Rick. _Je ne pourrai jamais l'oublier._

C'est ce moment là que choisit Kate pour revenir. Elle entendit les derniers mots que prononça Castle et en fut fortement blessé, elle ne savait pas s'il parlait du fait qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier sa fuite ou l'oublier elle, elle se promit donc de tout faire pour qu'il lui pardonne son départ pour Washington. Elle resta encore un peu sans signaler sa présence, camoufler derrière la porte à écouter leur conversation.

_ _Rick, n'oublie pas que vous êtes tout les deux coupables. Si elle n'était pas partie, tu n'aurais jamais bu autant. _Elle mit sa main sur son épaule pour le rassurer.

Kate fut choquée par cette déclaration. Rick buvait beaucoup lors de son absence ? A cause d'elle ? Mais de quoi était-il coupable ? Elle ne comprenait rien. Puis elle se rappela qu'il avait essayé de lui parler d'un soir au bar avec les gars, un soir où il avait pas mal bu selon lui. Elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi il lui parlait de ça alors qu'elle venait de rentrer et de s'excuser mais maintenant ça avait du sens et il fallait qu'elle sache ce qui avait découlé de cette soirée alors elle décida qu'après avoir annoncé sa participation à l'enquête aux deux personnes à côté d'elle, elle irait parler à Esposito et Ryan. Elle choisit donc de les avertir de sa présence en se raclant la gorge et en entrant dans la pièce les forçant à terminer leur discussion plus tard.

__ Gates est d'accord pour que je participe à l'enquête mais uniquement en tant que consultante. _Leur apprit-elle d'un ton amer, mécontenta de ne pas diriger l'enquête elle même. _Elle ne peut pas me réintégrer tout de suite dans l'équipe._

__ Ok _Répondit Rick, plongé dans ses sombres pensées et craignant qu'elle ait entendu leur conversation.

_ _Vous avez appris quelque chose lieutenant Vierbnam ?_

__ Non, Rick n'a aucune idée de qui pourrait être le tueur et il n'a pas reçu de menace non plus. Nous allons fouiller dans les messages qu'envoient ses fans._

__ Vous n'avez pas encore de suspects ! _S'écria Kate, pressé de trouver celui qui s'en prenait à son écrivain.

_ _Si, bien sûr_

__ Qui ? On peut déjà aller les interroger._

__ A peu près... Tu as combien de fans Rick ? _Demanda Vierbnam. Le voyant perdu elle continua. _Peu importe, donc il y'a a peu près tout les fans de Rick, plus tout ses proches et ses exs, plus tout les proches de la victime. Vous voulez aller les interroger Beckett ?_

__ Non, c'est bon. _Répondit Kate de son ton le plus froid en lui lançant un regard noir.

__ Bon, j'appelle les gars pour leur dire de regarder le courrier de tes fans Rick._

Elle s'éloigna quelques minutes laissant les fiancés ensemble dans un silence gênant qu'aucun d'eux n'étaient prêt à rompre.

* * *

Castle va enfin lui avouer ? Que lui veut le tueur ? Est-il en danger ?

La suite mercredi prochain...


	6. Recherches

Hey ! Vous suivez encore ? Alors voici un nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture !

Anonyme: Merci pour tes reviews mais malheureusement la version papier n'est pas possible... même si je le voulais... A moins que tu ne souhaites mes brouillons que tu ne pourras même pas comprendre tellement il y a d'annotations, de fautes, et qu'il manque même des passages...

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Recherches**

**_ **_Rick, j'ai besoin de savoir comment tu as connu la victime. _Demanda Vierbnam

_ _Je l'ai rencontré lors d'une soirée de charité pour les enfants d'Afrique organisée par l'association des cœurs d'or. Elle présentait un projet pour construire une école en Tanzanie. Etant un des principaux donateurs, je l'ai invité à prendre un verre après la soirée pour discuter des détails puis nous avons été amené à nous revoir lors d'autres événements et à chaque fois nous parlions beaucoup. On a fini par se mettre ensemble, elle est venue habiter chez moi au bout de quelques mois et on a rompu lorsqu'elle a dû partir elle-même en Tanzanie. Nous sommes restés près de trois ans ensemble._ L'émotion dans sa voix était palpable.

_ _Tu étais toujours en contact avec elle ?_

__ Oui, on se voyait à chaque fois qu'elle revenait au pays._

__ Quand l'as-tu vu pour la dernière fois ?_

__ C'était il y a un peu plus d'un mois._

__ Elle t'a dit quelque chose de bizarre ? Paraissait-elle inquiète ?_

__ Non, juste qu'elle ne repartirait plus maintenant parce qu'elle allait se marier. Mais elle avait l'air en forme, elle avait des projets ! Et c'est ma faute si plus rien n'existe pour elle, si le monde de son fiancé s'effondre !_

__ Non Rick, tu ne pouvais pas prévoir qu'elle se ferait tuer, ce n'est pas ta faute si un meurtrier t'envoie des messages. _Elle posa une main rassurante sur son épaule devant les yeux étonnés de Kate. _Rick, je te promets que je coincerai cet assassin mais te rend pas coupable de ses méfaits._

__ Et vous ? Qu'avez-vous trouvé ? _Les interrompit Kate, agacée par l'attitude du lieutenant.

__ Pas d'empreintes sur le mot ni sur la scène de crime, pas d'arme, mais Lanie a retrouvé la balle et a pu l'extraire, c'était un petit calibre certainement un 9mm luger, on en saura plus après la balistique. Le 9mm luger est un calibre très courant en Europe mais beaucoup moins chez nous. Il n'y a pas de traces d'effraction et la victime ne s'est pas débattue, elle a été droguée, traces de somnifères dans son sang. Ses proches parlent d'elle comme d'une personne généreuse, aimée de tous et sans ennemis, on a donc aucune piste de ce côté. Le coussin utilisé en silencieux montre que ce n'est pas un pro, mais le somnifère prouve aussi que c'était prémédité. Je ne pense pas que le meurtrier soit dans les proches de la victime, il l'a simplement tué d'une balle dans la tête, c'est une exécution froide et rapide. On a fait analyser le mot, c'est une écriture féminine, assez jeune, le graphologue pense que le meurtrier se sent supérieur, investit d'une mission en tuant cette femme. On rechercherait donc une jeune femme, peut-être européenne que la victime aurait fait rentrer à moins que le meurtrier ne se soit procuré un double des clés._

__ Si le tueur ne compte tuer qu'une personne, pourquoi avoir mis le mot « barrières » au pluriel ? S'il pensait que Marie était la seule barrière, le singulier convenait mieux. _Remarqua Rick, examinant une copie du mot.

__ Ça pourrait être une simple faute d'orthographe. _Proposa Vierbnam.

_ _Ou bien, ça signifie qu'il y a plusieurs barrières et donc qu'il y aura d'autres meurtres, au moins un deuxième. _La coupa Beckett. _Dans ce cas, il faut vite trouver le meurtrier ou les prochaines victimes pour les mettre sous protection._

_ _Mais on ne peut pas faire grand chose pour le moment, sans suspect ni indices, on doit attendre qu'il bouge ou du moins attendre le retour des gars avec le courrier. _Rétorqua le lieutenant.

Alors en attendant le retour de leurs deux coéquipiers, ils déjeunèrent dans une atmosphère pesante. Kate était clairement irritée par l'attitude plus que familière de sa collègue avec Rick et aussi un peu jalouse même si elle essayait de le cacher. Elle ne supportait pas les gestes possessifs qu'elle avait envers son fiancé ni le fait qu'elle devait se faire commander par cette femme, alors ne pouvant rien faire sans craindre d'être retirée de l'enquête, elle continua à la maudire silencieusement. Rick, quant à lui semblait ailleurs, toujours perdu dans les méandres de ses pensées tandis que Vierbnam se réjouissait de la gêne entre les fiancés et s'amusait même à attiser la jalousie mal dissimulée de sa rivale. Ainsi, l'arrivée du duo avec de plausibles indices à examiner, permit à tous de souffler, ayant leurs esprits occupés à des choses plus importantes que leurs propres personnes. Néanmoins Kate n'ayant pas complètement oublié la conversation qu'elle avait entendue plus tôt, suivit Esposito dans la salle de repos pour le questionner, prétextant devoir se faire un café.

_ _Esposito ? Je peux te parler ? Cinq minutes en privé pas plus._

__ Bien sûr. _Il ferma la porte de la salle de repos. _Que voulez-vous Beckett ?_

_ _Toi et Ryan, vous avez bien passé une soirée avec Castle au Old-Haunt ?_

__ Oui, il y avait aussi le lieutenant Vierbnam._

__ Et comment était Castle ?_

__ Euh... Eh bien... _Il était gêné par ce qu'il devait lui dire. _Il était malheureux de votre absence, c'est pour se changer les idées qu'il avait proposé cette sortie._

__ Rien d'autre ? Il ne s'est rien passé de particulier pendant cette soirée ?_

__ Non, enfin avec Ryan, on est partis vers minuit parce qu'on avait déjà pas mal bu et on ne voulait pas trop abuser surtout que Ryan devait retrouver Jenny et c'est moi qui étais son chauffeur. Alors si vous voulez plus d'infos, demandez à Vierbnam._

__ Bien, merci._

Esposito quitta la pièce, laissant Beckett avec ses pensées. Elle n'était pas plus avancée concernant les événements de la soirée, elle savait juste que Castle avait bu, mais pas au point que ça paraisse inquiétant pour Esposito et qu'il était resté un peu plus longtemps avec Vierbnam. Or devoir demander à sa rivale des informations sur la soirée était au-dessus de ses capacités surtout qu'elle l'avait rabaissé devant Castle et savoir qu'ils avaient fini la soirée ensemble attisait encore plus sa colère et sa jalousie. Remarquant que ça faisait déjà une vingtaine de minutes qu'elle s'était séparée des autres, elle les rejoignit.

_ _Alors les gars, vous avez trouvé des trucs intéressants ? _Demanda Kate en entrant dans la pièce et ignorant volontairement la présence de Vierbnam.

_ _J'ai trouvé quelques lettres suspectes dont une particulièrement virulente. L'auteur de cet écrit menace clairement Castle et ses proches, il dit même connaître leurs adresses. Il lui ordonne de cesser d'écrire, car selon lui ses romans seraient un sacrilège pour la vie, un appel au meurtre. _Lui répondit Ryan.

_ _Ça ne correspond pas vraiment au profil du meurtrier. Le mot indique plutôt une personne fan de Castle voir même obsédée. Alors quelles sont les autres lettres intéressantes que vous avez trouvées ?_

__ J'ai un poème d'amour -pas très bien écrit d'ailleurs- _Dit Castle. _La personne y parle aussi de barrières à détruire pour vivre son amour au grand jour. Le poème est accompagné d'un mot me donnant rendez-vous dans Central Parc près du lac artificiel The Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis Reservoir, par contre l'auteur n'a pas donné de date, mais la lettre a été envoyée hier et le cachet montre qu'elle a été postée à New York. _Fouillant dans les autres messages. _Ah ! J'ai ici un autre mot semblable à celui-ci, datant d'il y a trois jours, mais cette fois l'auteur me donnait rendez-vous dans un appartement de la 15__th__ Avenue._

__ Montre. _Demanda le lieutenant. Après l'avoir lu, elle dit : _C'est l'adresse de la scène de crime ! Donc c'est sûrement le tueur qui t'a envoyé ces deux mots. Il faut envoyer une patrouille d'urgence à Central Park !_

__ Envoyez aussi les mots au labo pour vérifier s'il y a des empreintes ou si l'écriture correspond à celle retrouver sur le billet de la scène de crime. _Intervint Kate.

_ _Bien sûr, c'est ce que j'allais faire ! Mais n'oubliez pas que sur cette affaire, vous n'êtes que consultante Beckett ! _Lui rappela Vierbnam. _Esposito, menez les mots au labo tandis que Ryan, continuez à chercher d'autres messages suspects. Moi, je vais faire envoyer une patrouille à Central Park et après je conduirai Rick chez lui pour qu'il aille se reposer un peu. _S'adressant à Castle. _Des hommes sont déjà chez toi et au vu des menaces, je vais leur demander de fouiller ton appart à la recherche de bombes ou d'appareils de surveillance._

__ Pas la peine, je peux rester ici à aider Ryan ! _S'écria l'intéressé.

_ _Non ! _S'interposèrent les deux femmes en même temps. _Tu sembles crevé Rick, tu as besoin de sommeil. Et si l'enquête avance, je te promets de te réveiller étant donné que je vais rester chez toi pour ta sécurité , les gars n'auront qu'à m'appeler. _Argumenta Vierbnam

_ _Je vous accompagne. _Dit Kate d'un ton si glacial qu'il aurait pu la geler sur place.

* * *

Des commentaires ?

La suite mercredi... où vous assisterez à un meurtre...


	7. Meurtre

Bonjour ! Je sais que ce chapitre est un peu court mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même.

Sandtoul: Les deux harpies dans le même appartement, c'est pour le prochain chapitre :D. Mais il va tout de même y avoir un meurtre dans celui-ci...

Audrey 1986: Je suis contente de savoir que tu n'aimes pas Vierbnam puisque mon but c'est de la faire détester du lecteur. C'est un peu la Céleste de La Sélection  ou encore la Caroline Bingley de Orgueil et Préjugés pour ceux qui connaissent. Elle cherche à tout prix à avoir l'homme qu'elle convoîte mais uniquement pour son argent et se prouver qu'elle peut séduire n'importe quel homme aussi amoureux qu'il puisse être.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Meurtre**

Un peu plus tôt, une femme sortit de chez elle pour faire son jogging quotidien. Elle mit en route son Ipod et commença à courir doucement dans les rues de New York. Elle ne se rendait pas compte que depuis le début, elle était poursuivie par une autre jeune femme, en fait ce n'était pas la première fois que cette jeune inconnue la filait, bien au contraire, ça faisait déjà quelques jours que sans s'en rendre compte, elle était suivie dans ses moindres faits et gestes. Mais cette jeune traqueuse n'était aux yeux de tous qu'une ombre, qu'un fantôme que personne ne remarquait, c'est pour cela qu'elle réussissait si facilement à suivre les autres. Elle observa sa victime effectuer le même trajet que tous les jours, s'arrêter à la même boulangerie pour acheter la même viennoiserie, soit un pain au chocolat puis repartir tranquillement, son achat à la main. Elle vit sa proie entrer dans Central Park, longer les murs délimitant le parc pour ensuite se diriger vers le lac artificiel le plus important de celui-ci. Elle continua à la suivre encore un peu jusqu'à trouver le lieu parfait pour commettre son meurtre. C'était un des rares endroits de Central Park où il n'y avait personne, mais on y avait aussi une magnifique vue sur l'étendue d'eau à partir d'un petit banc, placé sur le côté, camouflé par quelques ormes. Ces arbres donnaient à ce lieu un côté irréel presque paradisiaque, mais ce petit paradis terrestre allait bientôt être souillé par le sang d'une femme innocente. Arrivant enfin à ce lieu, la jeune inconnue se décida à aborder sa proie.

_ _Bonjour. Excusez-moi, mais vous n'auriez pas vu mon chien par hasard ? C'est un yorkshire avec un collier rouge, je crois qu'il est parti par là_. Elle lui indiqua un chemin du doigt et la femme regarda vers cette direction.

_ _Non, je ne l'ai pas... Aie !_

Elle sentit une piqûre dans son cou et croyant qu'il s'agissait d'un moustique, elle essaya de le chasser, mais à la place, elle sentit quelque chose de dur et de froid. Elle se retourna et vit la jeune femme qui l'avait abordé, arborer un sourire victorieux. Elle essaya de parler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle essaya de courir, mais ses jambes ne lui répondaient plus. A vrai dire, elle ne contrôlait plus rien, aucun membre ne lui répondait... Elle se vit tomber à terre sans pouvoir se retenir, elle se vit être transportée sans pouvoir se débattre, elle se vit asseoir sur un banc sans pouvoir protester. Elle était plus terrorisée que jamais, elle ressentait la moindre pression sur sa peau, la moindre douleur que son corps endurait, mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger, ni ses jambes, ni ses bras, ni sa tête, ni ses lèvres, rien. Elle n'était plus maître de son propre corps, elle était comme paralysée.

Enfin l'agresseur reprit la parole et le procès put commencer.

_ _Tu dois te demander pourquoi tu es là, pourquoi je t'ai choisi. Eh bien, la réponse est simple. Ton crime a été de te mettre en travers de Richard et moi, de nous empêcher de vivre notre amour. _Tel un juge, elle rendit son verdict. _Pour cela, je te condamne à la mort._

La jeune femme observa l'accusé encore un peu, voir l'étincelle de peur briller dans ses yeux était si agréable, si distrayant, elle allait enfin pouvoir se venger de toutes ces femmes qui l'éloignaient de son grand amour. Elle jubilait rien qu'à l'idée de penser qu'en la tuant, elle se rapprochait un peu plus de son bonheur. Alors, pour en finir, elle leva son arme et la posa sur la tempe de sa victime. Elle était juge et bourreau, et le verdict était tombé, l'accusé était condamné à une mort imminente pour avoir connu le grand Richard Castle.

_ _Regarde une dernière fois ce magnifique paysage, car tu n'auras plus la chance de revoir le soleil. Adieu. _Dit le bourreau en appuyant sur la gâchette.

Une détonation résonna, les oiseaux s'envolèrent, le sang coula, le cadavre chuta de son banc. La sentence était rendue. Le travail était fait. Le bourreau essuya les éclaboussures de sang présentes sur ses mains et son visage à l'aide d'un chiffon qu'elle sortit de son sac puis elle enfila un polo pour recouvrir celles qui avaient atteint son t-shirt. Elle vérifia qu'il n'y avait aucun passant aux alentours puis partit tranquillement chez elle, prendre une douche, changer de vêtements et brûler ceux de la journée. Elle repartit tranquillement, continuait sa journée comme si rien ne s'était passé, l'âme en paix, le visage souriant d'avoir avancé dans sa quête.

* * *

La victime est un personnage de la série ! Alors qui est-ce ? Une idée ?

Le prochain chapitre tardera un peu à venir puisque je n'ai que peu de temps à consacrer à l'écriture, travaillant le week-end aussi


	8. Rivalité

Bonjour !

Tout d'abord,j'ai effectué un petit -minuscule- changement dans la fin du chapitre précédent mais ça ne change pas grand chose.

Ensuite, je remercie tout ceux qui me laissent des reviews et c'est très encourageant pour écrire la fin (car oui il ne me reste maintenant plus que un chapitre plus l'épilogue à écrire mais bien plus à publier) et peut-être après en écrire une nouvelle étant donné que j'ai déjà quelques idées pour une autre sur Castle.

Enfin, je sais que ça fait déjà un peu plus de deux semaines que je n'ai pas publié et j'en suis désolée mais beaucoup de travail m'en a empêché. Mais je vais revenir à une publication hebdomadaire qui se fera maintenant le vendredi ou samedi.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Rivalité**

C'est vers 20h que rentrèrent le lieutenant Vierbnam, Kate Beckett et Richard Castle dans le loft de ce dernier. Castle était toujours aussi mal à l'aise, d'autant plus qu'il percevait l'hostilité entre les deux jeunes femmes, ce qui n'arrangeait rien. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, devenue étouffante et se vider la tête, il se proposa pour préparer le dîner, mais avant, il les conduisit à leur chambre. Sarah, elle, dormait dans une des chambres d'amis qui se trouvait à l'étage, tandis que Kate restait dans celle de son fiancé où elle avait ses habitudes. Pendant que le propriétaire préparait le repas, les deux autres locataires défaisaient leurs bagages et s'installaient dans la pièce qui leur avait été attribuée. Sarah était allée chercher quelques affaires à son appartement pour pouvoir rester quelques nuits chez Rick, elle avait essentiellement pris des robes moulantes, des jupes courtes et des t-shirts qui mettaient sa silhouette en valeur pour atteindre son objectif qui était d'avoir Castle pour elle seule. Après avoir vidé sa valise, Beckett alla prendre une douche tandis que Vierbnam rejoignait l'écrivain en cuisine. Elle se mit derrière lui pour l'observer mitonner le repas et se rapprochait de lui. Le voyant impassible, elle lui demanda.

__ Je peux goûter ? _Elle indiqua la sauce bolognaise qui mijoter dans la casserole.

Il hocha la tête positivement et elle attrapa une cuillère qu'elle trempa dans la sauce. Elle la porta à sa bouche et referma ses lèvres sur celle-ci d'une façon sensuelle et pleine d'insinuations devant les yeux surpris et gênés de sa cible.

_ _Hummm... C'est bon. _Ronronna-t-elle en sortant lentement la cuillère de sa bouche.

Elle le fixa dans les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il les détourne. Embarrassé, il se reconcentra entièrement sur sa préparation ne prêtant plus aucune attention à celle qui se collait presque à lui maintenant. Après quelques minutes où aucun des deux n'échangèrent de paroles, Kate arriva. Lorsqu'elle vit sa rivale très près, voire trop près de Castle, elle sentit sa jalousie s'éveiller, mais elle essaya tout de même de garder un visage neutre.

_ _Alors, qu'est-ce que tu nous as préparé cette fois Castle ? Ton omelette aux marshmallows ? _Son ton était enjoué malgré sa rage intérieure.

_ _Spaghetti à la bolognaise. _Répondit l'apprenti cuisinier d'un ton las. _C'est prêt, vous pouvez aller vous installer, j'apporte le tout._

Ils s'installèrent tous les trois autour de la table et Rick les servit. Le repas passa très lentement pour chacun d'eux, les trois souhaitant mettre fin à ce malaise le plus rapidement possible. Rick, encore en proie à la culpabilité, fixait son assiette sans appétit, ne faisant que hocher la tête aux dires des deux femmes sans les écouter. Kate, malgré son animosité grandissante envers la tentatrice qui se trouvait en face d'elle, essaya de discuter de choses banales, mais elle n'arriva pas à tirer un quelconque mot de Castle et toutes paroles sortant de la bouche du lieutenant lui faisaient d'autant plus regretter son départ pour Washington. Une fois le repas terminé, Castle se leva et débarrassa la table, toujours plongé dans son mutisme. Alors Beckett, inquiète de l'attitude plus qu'anormale de Rick, se décida enfin à lui demander :

_ _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Castle ? Tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis le repas et ça ne te ressemble pas._

Rick la dévisagea un instant, hésitant. Il se cherchait une bonne excuse pouvant expliquer son comportement mais n'en trouvant pas il se résolut au basique « j_e suis juste fatigué_ ». Kate n'en croyant pas un mot, mais ne voulant pas se disputer avec lui devant le lieutenant, préféra remettre cette discussion à plus tard.

_ _Bien, alors va dormir, je te rejoins dans un instant._

Il redoutait de les laisser seules, il redoutait aussi de dormir avec Kate, ça faisait bizarre étant donné qu'il l'avait trompé et qu'il lui mentait mais il était obligé car ne pas dormir avec elle, montrerait que quelque chose n'allait entre eux et ne pas aller dormir maintenant démentirait son excuse. Alors, c'est penaud qu'il se dirigea vers sa chambre laissant les deux jeunes femmes entre elles.

_ _Alors Beckett, que voulez-vous me dire ? Je suppose que c'est pour me parler que vous ne rejoignez pas Rick maintenant._

__ C'est vrai. Je préfère vous prévenir, Castle n'est p as à prendre, ne cherchez pas à profiter de lui, il ne tombera pas dans le panneau. _L'avertit-elle d'un ton menaçant.

__ Si vous en êtes si certaine, pourquoi venir me le dire ? _Questionna Vierbnam avec un sourire énigmatique.

__ Pour que vous arrêtiez votre petit jeu. Castle est assez perturbé par l'enquête pour que vous y contribuiez._

__ S'il est perturbé, c'est avant tout de votre faute, avec votre départ. Moi, j'étais là pour lui, quels que soient ses besoins, pendant que vous travailliez, que vous l 'évitiez même. Je suis toujours là pour lui. Et si Rick souhaite que j'arrête mon « petit jeu », il n'a qu'à venir me le dire. Mais tout ce que je vois pour l'instant, c'est que ça ne le dérange pas..._

__ Qu'insinuez-vous ? _Son ton était dur et froid.

__ Rien, absolument rien. Mais vous devriez peut-être avoir une discussion avec lui. Sur ce, je monte me coucher. Appeler moi s'il y a un quelconque problème. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit._

Elle monta se coucher, satisfaite d'avoir gagné une bataille et d'avoir pu faire s'insinuer le doute dans l'esprit de sa rivale, laissant Beckett planter au milieu du salon en proie à la paranoïa. Elle réfléchissait aux paroles que le lieutenant venait de lui jeter à la figure. Qu'insinuait-elle par « vous avoir une discussion avec lui » ? Rick voudrait rompre ? Ou serait-ce quelque chose de plus important ? Seraient-ils ensemble ? Non, ça, c'était impossible, Rick ne dormirait pas avec elle dans ce cas et il lui aurait dit en la laissant s'installer dans sa chambre. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien devoir lui dire ? Peut-être, que ça avait un rapport avec la soirée dont il avait essayé de lui parler. Un truc important que seuls Castle et le lieutenant connaissaient étant donné que ni Lanie, ni Esposito, ni Ryan n'étaient au courant. Kate était une fois de plus perdue, depuis son retour, elle avait l'impression que tout lui échappait. C'est sur ses sombres pensées, qu'elle rejoignit Rick, espérant qu'il ne soit pas encore endormi pour avoir la conversation que tous lui recommandaient d'avoir avec lui et enfin éclaircir cette situation.

En arrivant dans la chambre, ses espoirs partirent directement en fumée quand elle vit son homme profondément endormi. Alors elle se coucha à ses côtés, mais laissant tout de même une distance raisonnable entre eux. Elle ne cessait de se repasser en boucle la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Sarah et c'est avec difficulté qu'elle rejoignit les bras de Morphée pour un sommeil agité par des rêves où elle voyait Rick la tromper avec le lieutenant et la quitter.

Aux alentours de 23h, Rick se réveilla en sursaut à cause d'un cauchemar où il se voyait tromper Kate avec sa nouvelle amie sans aucune gêne. Ce cauchemar, il le faisait depuis la nuit où il avait été réalité, mais il le bouleversait toujours autant alors il se leva, observa quelques instants la femme à ses côtés et se dirigea vers la cuisine d'un pas lourd pour se prendre un verre d'eau. Ne pouvant faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, il prit un oreiller et une couette dans son armoire et se recoucha sur le canapé, revoyant comme des flashs les images de son rêve. C'est ainsi que le loft fini par sombrer dans les ténèbres après une dure journée. Aucun des ses locataires ne réussit à dormir complètement cette nuit là, tous préoccupés, soit par leurs sombres pensées animées par le doute, soit par leurs obscurs desseins.

* * *

Des commentaires ?

N'oubliez pas de me faire pas de vos impressions. A vous la plume !


	9. Avancés

Bonjour à tous ! Je suis un peu déçu du peu de review que je reçois... Mais tout de même contente de m'apercevoir que Audrey 1986, Miriamme et Castle-SPN156-Bones continuent de suivre l'histoire et m'envoient toujours un petit mot.

Enfin je vous laisse lire la suite pour ceux qui suivent. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Avancés**

Vers 1h du matin, Vierbnam fut réveillée par la sonnerie de son téléphone, elle décrocha et répondit à moitié endormie. Après quelques minutes, elle raccrocha et sauta hors du lit, totalement réveillée cette fois. Elle s'habilla rapidement et fila dans la chambre de Castle. Elle frappa à la porte et c'est une voix féminine mais froide qui lui répondit à son grand étonnement.

_ _Réveillez Rick et rejoignez moi rapidement dans le salon. On a un nouveau meurtre._

Sur ces mots, elle retourna à sa chambre prendre son badge et son arme, se maquiller rapidement puis descendre au salon où elle trouva l'écrivain endormi sur le canapé. Kate, de son côté, tâta la place à côté d'elle espérant y trouver son homme, mais à la place, elle ne sentit que les draps froids. La place était vide. Complètement réveillée maintenant, elle se leva et scruta la pièce du regard mais rien, aucune trace de Castle. Elle remit sa chemise de la veille n'ayant pas le temps d'en trouver une autre et un vieux jean qui traînait et elle fit de ses cheveux une queue-de-cheval. Cet ensemble lui donnait un air négligé mais ce n'était pas sa préoccupation, elle voulait avant tout savoir où son écrivain se trouver alors elle rejoignit le salon espérant l'y voir.

_ _Castle !? Tu as dormi ici !?_

__ Ah ! Euh... Oui. J'arrivais pas à dormir donc pour ne pas te réveiller, je suis allé m'installer au salon... Bon, tu es prête ?_

__ Euh... Oui. _Répondit-elle, n'y croyant qu'à moitié.

Ils partirent dans la même voiture vers la scène de crime. Vierbnam conduisait, Rick était devant et Kate, bien sûr, se retrouvait seule à l'arrière.

__ Où se situe la scène de crime ? _Demanda l'écrivain.

_ _Dans Central Park. C'est la patrouille que j'ai envoyé fouiller les environs du lac... _Réfléchissant au nom du lac.

_ _The Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis Reservoir ? Et comment ça se fait que la patrouille n'ait trouvé le corps que maintenant ?_

Kate se sentait totalement mise à l'écart des deux autres. Elle n'entendait que très mal les réponses de la lieutenant qui les murmuraient presque de sorte que seul Rick puisse les entendre. Du coup, elle n'avait aucunes informations concernant le lieu où ils se dirigeaient et elle se contentait de se repérer grâce au paysage qui défilait.

__ Eh bien, la surface à patrouiller autour du lac est assez importante, de plus selon les officiers, l'emplacement où a été retrouvé la victime est très peu fréquenté et peu connu du public. C'est un endroit un peu à l'écart, protéger des yeux de tous donc la patrouille n'a pas pensé à aller vérifier là-bas en premier._

Le silence reprit sa place dans la voiture jusqu'à ce que la voiture arriva aux abords du parc, alors le lieutenant gara la voiture et tous trois en descendirent. Ils se dirigèrent vers Central Park, à l'entrée un agent les attendait pour leur servir de guide dans l'immensité de ce parc. Le chemin se fit en silence, pas un silence gênant comme il y en avait depuis le retour de Kate, mais plutôt un silence respectueux que chacun utilisait pour se préparer à la vision qui s'offrirait à eux d'ici quelques minutes. Arrivant sur la scène de crime, ils ne remarquèrent pas instantanément le cadavre caché par les personnes l'entourant et travaillant dessus. Cependant lorsqu'ils se rapprochèrent et aperçurent enfin le corps livide gisant sur le sol, Rick et Kate se figèrent un instant, reconnaissant la victime. Quelques larmes solitaires s'échappèrent des yeux de l'écrivain, ruisselant doucement le long de ses joues pour s'écraser finalement sur sa veste. Kate lui prit la main et la serra furtivement dans un geste de réconfort. Même s'il n'avait jamais eu de forts sentiments pour son ex-femme, il avait comme même vécu avec elle, travaillé avec elle et sa mort l'affectait fortement. D'autant plus que celle-ci était sa faute, parce qu'un tueur était obsédé par lui. Regardant une dernière fois le corps inerte baignant dans son sang, il se promit de tout faire pour trouver et coincer son meurtrier, pour elle, pour Marie et pour qu'aucune autre personne ne meurt par sa faute. Ensuite, il détourna les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Kate. Dans ses deux émeraudes, il put lire toute l'inquiétude que son visage ne trahissait pas mais aussi le soutien qu'elle lui portait, l'encourageant à tenir. Doucement, elle le conduisit vers le lieutenant qui discutait déjà avec les experts.

_ _Donc, récapitulons : la victime n'avait pas ses papiers donc on ne connait toujours pas son identité, mais le labo va effectuer une recherche d'empreintes._

__ Pas la peine. _Intervint Kate, voyant Castle rester silencieux. _La victime est Gina Cowell._

__ Et comment le savez vous ? Si vous connaissez la victime, vous ne pouvez pas faire partie de l'enquête. _Prévint le lieutenant.

__ C'est... C'est mon ex-femme, de mon deuxième mariage... C'est aussi mon éditrice._ Murmura Castle.

_ _Mme Cowell, donc, faisait son jogging lorsqu'elle a été tué. Le labo vient de me certifier que l'auteur du mot sur la première scène de crime est le même que celui des deux lettres donc on peut supposer que le tueur la suivait puisqu'il t'a transmis un rendez-vous ici pour te prévenir comme pour le précédent. Il semblerait aussi que le tueur ne tue que des personnes ayant eu une relation avec toi..._

L'arrivé de Ryan, Esposito et Lanie l'interrompit.

_ _Oh merde ! _S'exclama Esposito apercevant le corps. _C'est l'ex-femme de Castle. _Il rappela à Ryan qui semblait perdu. Puis se tournant vers l'écrivain. _Ça va vieux ? Tu tiens le coup ? _Il lui tapota l'épaule pour lui montrer son soutien.

__ Ça va. Je veux juste retrouver la personne qui a fait ça._

Lanie s'approcha lentement du corps, l'examina quelques instants puis se tourna vers le groupe.

__ Les traces de poudre autour de la blessure permettent de dire que la victime a été tué à bout portant, une arme de petit calibre aussi. La balle doit toujours être dans la tête puisque je ne vois pas de marque de sortie. _Voyant Rick blanchirent. _La mort a été instantanée, elle n'a donc pas souffert. J'estime la mort entre 16h et 18h. Il n'y a pas de trace de lutte sur son corps. Je vous en dirai plus après un examen plus approfondi._

__ Comment a-t-elle pu être tué à bout portant alors qu'elle courrait ? _S'interrogea Kate. _Elle a forcément vu son tueur, elle aurait pu se débattre, mais elle n'a pas de traces de coups. Et quand on court, on ne s'arrête pas sur un banc, on continue plutôt de marcher._

__ Peut-être était-elle juste fatigué, s'est endormi sur le banc et a été suppris par son tueur. _Proposa le lieutenant.

__ Ça ne colle pas. _Commenta enfin Castle. _Gina était en excellente forme, jamais elle ne s'arrêtait lors de son jogging sauf pour s'acheter un truc dans une pâtisserie..._

Pendant ce temps Lanie mit le cadavre dans un sac mortuaire et commença à le refermer. Lorsqu'elle arriva au niveau de la tête, celle-ci bougea légèrement, assez pour découvrir son cou. _Ah ! Je vois une trace de piqure sur sa nuque, je vais faire analyser son sang pour rechercher des traces de drogues ou autres substances._

__ Ça pourrait expliquer pourquoi elle s'est laissé faire. _Dit le lieutenant. _Ryan, Esposito, allez voir les proches de la victime pour leur apprendre la nouvelle et essayez de savoir s'il n'y avait rien de bizarre ces temps-ci. Peut-être la victime s'est elle rendue compte qu'elle était suivie et a prévenu quelqu'un pendant que Rick et moi allons à son bureau parler à son assistant. Dr Parish, appelez-moi si vous avez du nouveau._

La scène de crime se vida petit à petit. Ryan et Esposito apprirent la nouvelle aux quelques membres de la famille de Gina qui furent anéantis par celle-ci. Heureusement pour eux, il n'avait dû le faire que deux fois : aux parents de la victime ainsi que son frère. Aucun n'avait pu leur apprendre de nouvelles informations concernant l'affaire, la victime semblait bien la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vu et ils n'avaient remarqué personne pouvant la suivre. Le trio composait de Kate, Sarah et Rick n'avaient pas plus avancé, l'assistant n'avait rien trouvé d'anormal par rapport à d'habitude à part lorsque Ryan et Esposito étaient venus chercher les lettres et mails que Mme Cowell l'avait chargé de donner. Ils étaient ensuite allés voir à l'appartement de la victime mais n'avaient rien trouvé non plus.

Quelques heures plus tard, Vierbnam reçut un appel de Lanie qui lui dit de venir dès qu'ils pourraient, car elle avait de nouvelles informations à leur transmettre, alors ils se mirent immédiatement en route vers la morgue.

_ _Dr Parish ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez pour nous ?_

__ La substance que le tueur a injecté à la victime est du succinylcholine. C'est une forme de curare qui est une substance paralysante. Celle-ci met 30 à 60 secondes à agir et a une durée d'action de 6 à 11 minutes. _Elle jeta un regard inquiet vers Castle et hésita à dire la suite. _Donc le curare permet de... De ressentir la moindre sensation sans pouvoir bouger, sans pouvoir résister. Il est surtout utilisé dans le milieu médical, mais il est de moins en moins utilisé à cause du risque d'allergie qui est important._

__ Donc Gina voyait tout et sentait tout sans pouvoir bouger ne serait-ce qu'un orteil !? _Demanda Castle, blanchissant à vue d'oeil à l'entente des informations. _Ce doit être angoissant... _Finit-il sur un murmure.

__ Oui, c'est angoissant lorsque la victime est consciente mais elle n'a pas eu à endurer ça très longtemps._

Castle se sentait mal. Savoir qu'une personne qu'il connaissait fort bien ait pu être ainsi tourmenté... Son visage était aussi livide que celui sur la table d'autopsie et au fond de lui, il se sentait comme elle, mort. Ne pouvant pas rester plus longtemps dans la même salle que le corps inerte de son ex-femme, il sortit de la pièce et s'assit dans le couloir. Il enfouit sa tête entre ses mains et se laissa pleurer. Il pleura pour Gina, pour Marie ainsi que pour ces dernières semaines cauchemardesques.

* * *

Eh oui Gina est morte... D'une façon atroce qui plus est, étant donné que la substance est très angoissante sur une personne éveillée. Alors cette épreuve va-t-elle rapprocher nos deux héros ?

Lâchez vous sur les reviews please...


	10. Révélation

Bonjour à tous.

Rhane: oui ça peut-être bizarre que Castle trompe Beckett car ses sentiments sont profonds mais malgré des sentiments profonds, sous l'effet de l'alcool, on peut faire des erreurs, des grosses erreurs. S'il ne remet pas Vierbnam à sa place c'est juste parce qu'ils sont amis et lui est troublé donc il ne voit pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe. Et oui, ce chapitre est bien celui de la révélation... Comme quoi tout vient à point à qui sait attendre.

Samuel: je suis pas biens sûre que tu es tout bien suivi car il ne s'attaque pas aux femmes qui font du jogging mais à des personnes ciblées.

Audrey 1986: Voici le chapitre où ils vont enfin mettre les choses à plat. Et l'autre lieutenant va partir t'inquiète mais pas encore dans celui là. Faudra attendre encore un peu pour ça.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewer. Comme je l'ai déjà dit ça encourage à poster plus vite et régulièrement puisque ça donne envie de poursuivre. Malgré ça, je reçois encore assez peu de review vu le nombre de lecteurs... Pour ceux qui sont restés silencieux jusque là, j'aimerai avoir vos avis sur mon histoire pour savoir si mon projet d'en commencer une autre vaut le coup.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Révélation**

Kate vit Rick sortir précipitamment et s'inquiétant pour lui, elle le suivit. La vision qui s'offrit à elle lorsqu'elle arriva dans le couloir lui serra le cœur. Elle s'approcha doucement, continuant à fixer l'être gisant sur le sol et c'est à ce moment-là, qu'elle s'aperçut à quel point il avait changé, il semblait bien plus fatigué qu'elle ne le pensait auparavant et bien plus amaigri, et la préoccupation qui avait pris une place importante sur son visage durant son absence semblait l'avoir vieilli. C'est à ce moment-là, qu'elle comprit à quel point sa détresse était profonde et elle se décida à lui parler franchement cette fois, quoi qu'il arrive, elle lui parlerait dès qu'ils seraient chez lui.

_ _Castle. _Elle ne reçut aucune réaction. _Rick ? _Il releva doucement ses yeux tel un enfant apeuré sur elle. _Viens, nous rentrons._

Elle le leva délicatement, le maintenant comme s'il ne pouvait pas se débrouiller seul. Peut-être était-ce le cas d'ailleurs... Les larmes continuaient à ruisseler lentement et silencieusement sur les joues creuses de l'écrivain, mais elle préféra attendre d'être au loft avant de lui parler.

Ils étaient déjà assis dans le canapé depuis une dizaine de minutes. Castle s'était calmé, les larmes avaient cessé de couler le long de ses joues et seuls ses yeux rouges trahissaient son état. Beckett, lui avait laissé le temps de reprendre ses esprits, mais maintenant, elle savait que l'heure des aveux était arrivée.

_ _Rick, je sais que tu te sens coupable pour la mort de Gina et de Marie, mais ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est celle du tueur uniquement. _Devant le silence de Castle. _Tu n'as rien à te reprocher ! Ce n'est pas toi qui les as tué._

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Il se contentait de regarder un point devant lui.

_ _Je sais aussi qu'il s'est passé quelque chose pendant mon absence et que ça te ronge, mais tu peux m'en parler._

A cette réplique, il parut prendre peur. Son visage se crispa, ses mains tremblèrent légèrement et la douleur augmenta dans ses yeux.

_ _Rick. _Dit-elle de son ton le plus doux. _Je suis sûre que tu te sentiras mieux, une fois que tu en auras parlé sinon ça va te bouffer de l'intérieur._

Elle le sentit s'ouvrir alors elle garda le silence, attendant avec appréhension sa révélation.

_ _Je suis désolé... Tellement désolé..._

Quelques minutes passèrent. Kate était encore plus perplexe par ses quelques mots et elle commença à se faire des films, mais ses pensées furent interrompues par la voix incertaine de Castle qui commença son récit.

__ Un soir, j'étais avec les gars au Old Haunt et il y avait le lieutenant Vierbnam aussi. Nous avons tous beaucoup bu, mais Ryan et Esposito sont partis avant, me laissant avec elle._

Il fit une pause pour laisser à Kate le temps d'assimiler les informations. Un instant, elle crut comprendre ce qu'il essayait de lui dire, mais elle préféra vite chasser cette idée ne pouvant pas croire que Castle ait pu coucher avec Vierbnam.

_ _Donc, on a continué à parler et à boire jusque très tard. On a appelé un taxi car aucun de nous d'eux n'était en mesure de conduire, à vrai dire nous n'étions même pas capables de tenir debout. Mais on a fini par prendre le taxi qui nous a conduit chez Vierbnam._

Il s'arrêta de nouveau, essayant de trouver les mots pour continuer. A mesure que son récit avancé, l'hypothèse de Beckett prenait vie et elle souhaita de tout son cœur que son instinct de policier se trompait cette fois. Elle souhaita qu'il finisse sa narration en disant « Puis je suis rentré chez moi et le lendemain, je me suis réveillé avec la pire cuite de ma vie ». Mais d'avance, elle savait que ce ne serait pas la fin à laquelle elle aurait droit, sa fin serait bien plus douloureuse.

__ Ensuite, je suis monté prendre un autre verre chez elle... Et le lendemain, je me suis réveillé dans son lit..._

Kate ferma les yeux à cette révélation. Même si elle l'avait pensé, l'entendre dire était bien pire, et malgré ça, elle eut encore du mal à y croire. Après tout, peut-être n'avaient-ils que dormi côte à côte... Ce mince espoir subsisté encore en elle. Elle voulait y croire. Elle voulait penser que l'homme qu'elle aimait ne l'avait pas trompé avec la première bimbo venue. Elle voulait croire que leur histoire avait un avenir. Mais après tout, tout à toujours une fin, c'est une vérité universelle à laquelle nous sommes toutes et tous confrontée, que nous le voulions ou non...

_ _Je suis désolé Kate._

A cet instant précis, le cœur de la jeune femme se brisa. Lui qui avait réussi à le réparer au fil des années venait de détruire tout son travail et plus jamais elle ne pourrait refaire entièrement confiance à qui que ce soit car la seule personne à qui elle l'avait confiée, l'avait méprisée. Elle essaya de ne rien lui montrer, de ne pas lui dévoiler à quel point elle était blessée, trahie, brisée. Mais malgré ses efforts, une larme réussit à s'échapper pour ruisseler doucement le long de sa joue.

_ _Je ne te demande pas pardon car je ne le mérite pas, mais sache que je regrette profondément le mal que je t'ai fait et que ça n'a jamais été mon intention. Je suis désolé..._

Castle se sentait mal de la douleur qu'il venait de lui infliger, mais en même temps, il ne pouvait plus lui mentir ou leur relation en aurait souffert. Et là, malgré le fait de savoir qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais, qu'elle romprait surement, il se sentait libéré, libéré du poids énorme qui l'étouffait. A cet instant, la sonnerie d'un téléphone vint troubler le silence qui s'était installé.

_ _Beckett. _Sa voix se durcit lorsqu'elle reconnut la voix de son interlocuteur. _Nous sommes chez Castle._

Elle raccrocha au nez de son interlocuteur sur ces derniers mots. L'appel avait été bref, mais elle n'aurait pas supporté de devoir lui parler plus longtemps. Le silence se fit quelques minutes, laissant à Kate le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle devait faire, à ce qu'elle devait dire.

_ _Castle, après cette enquête, je ne veux plus te revoir. Evidemment, dès que... Dès qu'elle est là, je prends mes affaires et je pars m'installer chez Lanie._

Ses mots étaient posés et neutres cependant, elle n'avait pas réussi à prononcer son nom. Elle cherchait à se persuader qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui, qu'il n'était qu'un homme parmi tant d'autres, qu'il était comme tous les autres hommes avec qui elle était sortie et que comme tous ceux la, elle pourrait continuer sa vie sans lui. Elle le regarda fixement une dernière fois quelques secondes à peine, le regard empli de dégoût pour cet homme que malgré elle, elle continuait d'aimer. Puis, elle partit faire ses affaires. Environ un quart d'heure plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Rick alla ouvrir. Vierbnam entra sans attendre l'autorisation et elle se dirigea vers Kate qui venait d'arriver dans le salon avec ses bagages.

_ _Vous auriez dû me prévenir de votre départ ! _L'admonesta la nouvelle arrivante. _Vous savez qu'il doit être gardé sous protection policière et que vous n'êtes pas à même de garantir sa sécurité. En partant comme vous l'avez fait, vous l'avez inutilement mis en danger._

La colère de Vierbnam était réelle, elle ne supportait pas d'avoir été mise à l'écart et de les avoir laissés seuls.

_ _C'est bon, je vous laisse. Il est tout à vous._

Les mots avaient été difficiles à prononcer néanmoins, elle franchit la porte du loft, se promettant que cette fois serait la dernière, tournant une page importante de sa vie, peut-être définitivement.

* * *

Ne me tuez pas pour cette fin là svp. Vous aurez l'occasion de le faire à une autre... Et bon, pour publier il faut que je reste en vie...

J'attend avec impatience vos commentaires ! A vos claviers !


	11. Cœurs brisés

Bonjour, désolée d'avoir une semaine de retard mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec ma connexion internet durant la semaine donc je n'ai pas pu publier.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Coeurs brisés**

Sortie de l'immeuble, Kate marcha vers sa voiture et éclata en sanglots lorsqu'elle l'atteignit. Elle s'était efforcé d'être forte devant Castle et son amante pour ne pas perdre sa dignité, mais là, elle ne pouvait plus se retenir. Elle entra dans sa voiture et se laissa pleurer, insultant l'écrivain et le lieutenant ainsi qu'elle-même pour s'être laissé croire que le bonheur était possible. Une fois qu'elle fut calmée, elle composa le numéro de son amie pour savoir si elle pouvait se rendre chez elle, se reposer un peu.

_ _Salut Lanie ! Je peux venir habiter chez toi le temps que je me retrouve un appartement ? … Non, je n'habite plus chez Castle. … Parce que j'ai rompu avec lui... _Sa voix se brisa sur ces mots, et elle resta silencieuse aux questions de son amie le temps de retrouver une voix claire et d'arrêter le sanglot qui menaçait de trahir sa détresse. _Parce qu'il a couché avec une autre... _Quelques larmes coulèrent de nouveau sur ses joues. _Merci Lanie, je viens chercher tes clés tout de suite, je suis là dans dix minutes. … Très bien, merci._

Elle raccrocha, laissant tomber son portable sur le côté et elle démarra sa voiture, la dirigeant vers l'appartement de sa bienfaitrice.

Pendant ce temps, Vierbnam se réjouissait de la tournure des événements. Beckett et Castle étaient enfin séparés, il était enfin libre, libre d'elle avec elle, libre de l'aimer. Alors, elle alla dans la cuisine prendre une bonne bouteille de scotch dans laquelle elle versa le contenu d'un petit flacon et rejoignit Rick pour fêter ça. C'est les larmes aux yeux, avachi dans le fauteuil de son bureau qu'elle le trouva.

__ Rick, tiens. _Elle lui tendit la bouteille ainsi qu'un verre. _J'ai pensé que tu en aurais besoin._

__ Merci..._

Il se servit un premier verre avec empressement et le but d'une traite avant de s'en servir un nouveau. Son but à présent, c'était de se saouler et d'oublier la misère dans laquelle son cœur se trouvait, tout ça de sa faute.

__ Rick, tu trouveras une autre femme qui t'aimera autant que tu l'aimeras et qui te méritera. Tu es la meilleure personne que je connaisse, une personne bien qui a fait une erreur, mais on fait tous des erreurs, elles nous déstabilisent, mais nous font avancer. Personne n'est parfait alors si elle ne peut pas te pardonner, elle ne te mérite pas._

Castle but son second verre d'une traite lui aussi et s'en servit un autre et lâcha :

_ _Non, ce n'était pas qu'une erreur, j'ai trahi la femme de ma vie, mon unique. Et je ne vois pas comment elle pourrait me pardonner alors que moi-même, je n'y arrive pas._

Le visage de Vierbnam se décomposa à ces paroles. Il ne pourrait pas l'aimer tant que Kate ne disparaitrait pas définitivement de sa vie...

_ _Ne crois pas ça Rick. _Après quelques minutes de réflexion. _Reste ici, je dois aller faire un truc. Je vais demander à un agent de rester avec toi._

Elle partit, laissant Castle seul face à ses démons et à sa bouteille de scotch comme seul réconfort.

Il se réveilla au son de son portable. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était endormi et il eut un peu de mal à retrouver son portable ayant la vision légèrement brouillée et ses gestes gauches mais il réussit finalement par décrocher au bout de nombreuses sonneries.

_ _Euh oui !?_

__ Castle, c'est Esposito. Beckett est avec toi ?_

__ Beckett ? Non..._

__ Tu sais où elle est ? Lanie n'arrive pas à la joindre à son appartement et je ne réussis pas non plus à l'avoir sur son portable, je tombe tout le temps sur sa messagerie ce qui est inhabituel de sa part. _N'ayant pas de réponse. _Bon si tu la vois, préviens la que je la cherche. On a des nouv..._

Castle raccrocha, n'attendant même pas la suite de sa phrase. Il se leva brusquement, inquiet pour Kate, mais il eut un vertige et dû se rasseoir. Il fouilla la pièce du regard, cherchant quelle quantité d'alcool il avait bien pu ingérer pour être dans cet état, mais il ne vit qu'une seule bouteille dont il en restait un fond d'ailleurs. C'était loin d'être assez pour le mettre dans un tel état, mais n'ayant pas plus le temps de se préoccuper de lui-même à cause du mauvais sentiment qui lui nouait les entrailles. Il se leva calmement cette fois puis il tituba jusqu'à la porte, faisant tomber des objets sur son passage. En passant dans son salon, il aperçut l'agent endormi sur son canapé et regarda l'heure. Il mit plusieurs minutes à décrypter les chiffres, mais il finit par réaliser qu'un peu moins d'une heure seulement était passée depuis le départ du lieutenant. Il sortit de l'appartement sans parvenir à fermer correctement la porte puis il descendit dans la rue et héla un taxi qu'il paya grassement pour qu'il aille le plus vite possible à l'adresse indiquée.

A l'appartement de Lanie, Vierbnam pointait Kate de son arme. Cette dernière avait son dos collé contre le mur tandis que le lieutenant dévisageait la femme en face d'elle avec haine, se réjouissant de sa mort prochaine. Elle se tenait à une bonne distance de Beckett pour éviter que celle-ci ne retourne son arme contre elle. Vierbnam resta donc quelques minutes à la contempler, détaillant le dernier obstacle entre elle et son écrivain.

_ _Pourquoi ? _Demanda Beckett. _Pourquoi me tuer ?_

__ Car Rick ne pourra jamais m'aimer tant que vous serez en vie, tant qu'il y aura un espoir pour vous deux et je ne peux pas le perdre. Depuis des années, je ne suis rien aux yeux des autres, je me fais parfois fantôme, parfois objet. Seul Rick a su voir qui j'étais réellement, il a su me percer à jour. C'est la seule personne qui s'est un jour intéressé à moi. Mais malheureusement, il était déjà avec vous, bien entouré, poursuivit par son passé, mais ce n'était rien tant que nous étions proches. Sauf que je voulais plus, je le voulais que pour moi. Or il ne pouvait pas vous oublier alors je l'ai saoulé pour coucher avec lui, espérant qu'il se rende compte de ce que je pouvais lui offrir, que votre relation ne valait rien à côté de celle que nous pourrions avoir, m'attendant à ce qu'il mette donc un terme à vos fiançailles et à votre couple._

Elle fit une pause, semblant se remémorer la scène avec joie et peine en même temps. Kate, elle avait un peu de mal à suivre et elle n'avait pas trop envie de savoir ce qui s'était passé la nuit où son ex-fiancé avait couché avec la femme qui la prenait pour cible. Néanmoins, elle resta silencieuse, cherchant une solution pour se sortir de là.

__ Seulement, le lendemain, il n'avait gardé aucun souvenir de la fabuleuse nuit que nous avions passé ensemble et il est parti brusquement. Ensuite, je n'ai eu que peu de nouvelles de lui, il s'éloignait de moi à cause de sa foutue culpabilité. Alors je devais trouver une solution pour qu'il ait de nouveau besoin de moi, pour ça, j'ai dû tuer une personne qui lui était chère espérant qu'il vienne se consoler dans mes bras et qu'il comprenne toute l'importance que j'ai pour lui et qu'il a pour moi, surtout que vous ne lui parliez plus ce qui m'était profitable. Sauf que vous êtes revenue juste quand le corps a été découvert et c'est dans vos bras qu'il a pu se consoler à la place des miens. Ensuite, j'ai dû tuer Gina, elle m'énervait à toujours traîner dans ses pattes, attendant le bon moment pour le séduire de nouveau. Et pour finir, je comptais vous tuer car vous de retour, il n'y avait aucun espoir pour que nous soyons enfin ensemble mais vous avez rompu, réglant le problème. _Elle fit une nouvelle pause. _Sauf qu'il m'a sorti qu'il ne pourrait jamais trouver une autre femme, car vous étiez selon lui « la femme de sa vie », alors malgré tout, malgré le fait que vous me l'ayez confié, il ne sera jamais tout à moi tant que vous existerez. En conséquence, je dois vous tuer._

Elle enleva la sécurité de l'arme et la pointa droit sur la tête de Beckett.

__ Alors tous ces meurtres juste pour lui ? _Murmura Beckett.

_ _Oui, il mérite qu'on fasse tous les sacrifices. Pour lui, je ferai n'importe quoi et vous ? Je suppose que non puisque vous avez préféré votre travail à lui, donc vous ne pouvez pas comprendre._

Elle tira, mais Castle qui venait d'arriver, perçu son geste avant et se jeta sur Kate, se prenant la balle à sa place. Il s'écroula de tout son long au dessus de Beckett, se vidant petit à petit de son sang sur elle. Elle le poussa légèrement sur le côté et profitant du choc de Vierbnam, elle la désarma et pointa son arme sur elle. Elle lui ordonna de ne plus bouger et de mettre ses mains derrière son dos, mais elle n'obéit pas et fonça tel un taureau sur Beckett, la faisant lâcher l'arme mais Kate la récupéra quelques secondes plus tard. Pour se défendre, elle fut obligée de faire feu, touchant Vierbnam à l'épaule, mais elle ne cessa pas pour autant sa lutte, forçant Beckett à faire usage de son arme un seconde fois, l'atteignant cette fois-ci dans la poitrine. Celle-ci se figea, portant ses mains sur la plaie béante au milieu de son thorax, son t-shirt s'imbibant petit à petit d'un liquide rouge et lorsqu'elle retira ses mains pour les regarder, elle les vit couvertes de sang. Beckett ne l'avait pas loupé. Où elle était touchée, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait que très peu de chance de survivre si elle ne recevait pas des soins immédiatement. Ou plutôt, elle savait qu'elle n'en avait aucune même avec des soins. Alors elle se laissa choir sur le sol, murmurant un « désolé » à peine audible en fixant le corps de Castle. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre sa mort prochaine à présent.

Voyant que son adversaire ne se débattait plus, Beckett se précipita au chevet de Castle qui avait perdu connaissance. Une mare de sang s'étalait sur le sol à côté ce qui était mauvais signe alors elle chercha son pouls, mais le trouva très faible. Elle appela immédiatement une ambulance, priant pour qu'ils n'arrivent pas trop tard puis s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Elle lui prit sa main droite qui était froide voire glacée contrairement à d'habitude et essaya de le réveiller.

_ _Castle ! Castle ! Réveille-toi. Tu ne peux pas partir. Tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner tes proches. Alexis et Martha comptent sur toi, elles ont besoin de toi..._

Elle attendit quelques secondes une quelconque réaction, mais rien. Il l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine, il s'était sacrifié pour elle. En y réfléchissant bien, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il risquait sa vie pour sauver la sienne.

_ _J'ai besoin de toi Rick ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser comme ma mère l'a fait. Tu ne peux pas détruire notre relation comme ça, juste en partant, ce serait trop facile !_

Le bruit des sirènes l'arrêta dans son monologue, et en un court laps de temps, des secouristes débarquèrent dans l'appartement. Ils se dirigèrent tout d'abord vers la jeune femme qui était étendue par terre et la déclarèrent morte. Ensuite, ils allèrent vers l'homme qui se trouvait à présent dans les bras de Kate. Ils poussèrent la jeune femme pour pouvoir s'occuper de l'homme.

_ _Plaie par balle au thorax, mais je ne crois pas que le cœur soit touché sinon il serait déjà mort, pouls faible presque inexistant. Il faut le conduire sur-le-champ à l'hôpital sinon il ne tiendra pas vu tout le sang qu'il a déjà perdu. Il faut le transfuser au plus vite. _Enonça un des secouristes.

_ _Très bien, aide moi à le mettre sur la civière. _Dit son collègue.

Les secouristes le transportèrent jusqu'à l'ambulance et Kate les suivit, fixant le corps inerte de son homme. Les deux ambulanciers le branchèrent à plusieurs machines dont un moniteur cardiaque. Le signal était faible mais présent ce qui rassura la jeune femme. Puis les ambulanciers fermèrent les portes et alors qu'elle démarrait, Kate aperçut à travers la vitre la panique des deux hommes s'activant sur Castle. La dernière chose qu'elle put voir de l'ambulance fut le tracé plat du moniteur cardiaque.

* * *

Va-t-il s'en sortir ?

A vous la plume -ou plutot le clavier- et j'attend vos commentaires avec impatience ! A mercredi.


	12. Peurs

Bonsoir/Bonjour !

Castlefan: Oui les chapitres sont publiés le mercredi uniquement, et toutes les semaines sauf si j'ai un empêchement.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Peurs**

Kate attendait sur une chaise dans une salle d'attente du service des urgences depuis quelques heures sans avoir eu de nouvelles de Castle. A ses côtés se trouvaient Alexis, Martha, les gars et Lanie. Tous étaient inquiets quant à la santé de l'homme qui était pour eux un père, un fils, un ami ou autre chose mais aucun médecin n'était encore venu leur parler. Kate se tenait à l'écart, encore trop bouleversée par les événements qui venait de se passer et incertaine d'avoir le droit au réconfort que ses amis lui proposaient. Tout était allé trop vite, beaucoup trop vite : d'abord, la rupture, puis Vierbnam qui vient pour la tuer, son discours troublant, le son d'une détonation, Castle qui s'écroule sur elle, touché à sa place, la lutte entre elle et la funeste femme et enfin le coup mortel qu'elle avait fini par lui porter. Vierbnam était à présent hors d'état de nuire, elle l'avait tué... Et maintenant, elle était là, sur un siège des plus inconfortable attendant avec impatience que quelqu'un daigne l'informer. Elle repensa à la dispute qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Alexis, celle-ci lui avait crié dessus quand elle avait su que son père s'était pris une balle à sa place. Pour Alexis, ce qui arrivait, était sa faute parce qu'elle avait décidé de partir pour la capitale, abandonnant un Castle malheureux et laissant une psychopathe prendre sa place. Après tout, si elle n'avait pas pris ce poste, deux personnes seraient encore en vie, elle n'aurait pas elle-même faillis mourir et surtout Rick ne serait pas ici mais à ses côtés, bien vivant, préparant le mariage car il ne l'aurait pas trompé. Donc oui, elle avait bien une part de responsabilité dans ce qui arrivait. C'était les dures conséquences d'un choix qu'elle avait fait il y a de cela plusieurs semaines, et elle se détestait d'avoir pris l'option la plus facile mais elle en voulait aussi à Rick de l'avoir une fois de plus protéger au détriment de sa propre vie. Il l'avait sauvé de si nombreuses fois et tout ça par amour pour elle, elle en était totalement consciente, elle savait qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle, jusqu'à aller se sacrifier comme aujourd'hui. Et elle ? Qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle avait fui son amour pendant des années et quand enfin elle avait reconnu ses propres sentiments, elle avait eu une nouvelle fois peur et était partie pour un travail. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un travail même quand c'est celui de vos rêves lorsque quand vous rentrez le soir et que vous vous retrouvez seule, sans personne avec qui partager votre journée, sans l'être aimé à vos côtés ?

Aujourd'hui, s'il les quittait, elle ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner. Ils étaient tous deux responsables de cette rupture, car oui, il l'avait trompé, mais jamais il ne se serait autant saoulé si elle ne l'avait pas ignoré, si elle était restée... Le discours, quoi qu'un peu fou de la meurtrière, lui avait ouvert les yeux sur ses fautes cependant, il était peut-être trop tard, mais si jamais il survivait, elle essaierait de leur donner une seconde chance, d'avancer, car il la méritait.

Quelques chaises plus loin, Alexis était complètement apeurée à l'idée de perdre son père, tout ça à cause de Beckett. Elle l'avait apprécié au début, jusqu'à ce que son père se mette inutilement en danger pour elle et qu'il soit affligé par la cécité de Beckett concernant ses sentiments puis par ses mensonges. Et encore une fois, elle l'avait rendu malheureux avec son départ, Alexis l'avait bien remarqué quand elle était rentrée, néanmoins il venait de se sacrifier pour elle, pour une femme pour qui il n'était qu'une option. C'est en lui jetant un regard haineux qu'elle aperçut un homme en blouse blanche s'approcher vers eux.

_ _Vous êtes la famille de monsieur Richard Castle ?_

_ _Oui, je suis sa fille. Comment va-t-il ? _Demanda la plus jeune en se levant.

__ Eh bien, Mr Castle est actuellement dans le coma. Il a fait un arrêt cardiaque avant son arrivée, mais les ambulanciers ont réussi à le réanimer. Dès son arrivé, nous l'avons transfusé, néanmoins il avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sang. Lors de l'opération, quand nous avons extrait la balle, il a refait un arrêt. On a relancé son cœur mais nous avons du le placer sous respirateur ainsi que le plonger dans un coma artificiel pour causer le moins de dommages possibles à son cerveau et lui laisser le temps de récupérer. _Dit le médecin, compatissant avec la jeune fille. _Je me dois aussi de vous prévenir que nous avons trouvé des traces de stupéfiant ainsi que d'alcool dans le sang de Mr Castle ce qui n'arrange pas la situation puisque les deux combinés sont un dangereux cocktail et son cœur pourrait ne pas le supporter._

__ Il va s'en sortir ? _Demanda-t-elle affolée par les paroles du vieil homme.

__ Je suis désolée mademoiselle mais je ne peux rien vous garantir. Si votre père refait un arrêt, il risque de ne pas y survivre, mais s'il passe les quarante huit prochaines heures tranquillement, alors nous le sortirons de son coma artificiel. Nous verrons à ce moment s'il y a des séquelles, en attendant, on ne peut rien faire de plus._

Alexis s'écroula sur la chaise qui se trouvait derrière elle et laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues. Kate qui était restée en retrait, s'avança doucement vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se devait de veiller sur Alexis car après tout elle avait ressenti une douleur semblable à la sienne à la mort de sa mère alors elle connaissait bien ce sentiment d'impuissance et elle aussi était effondrée par les nouvelles même si elle ne le laissait pas paraître.

__ Peut-on aller le voir ? _Demanda Martha, la première qui fut capable de retrouver la parole après ces sombres informations.

_ _Vous pourrez aller le voir demain. Là il vient de sortir de chirurgie, donnons-lui un peu de temps pour se reposer et vous aussi vous en avez besoin. On vous appellera au moindre changement n'ayez crainte._

L'homme s'éloigna un peu leur laissant de l'espace et Kate le suivit.

__ Savez-vous quelle drogue a été utilisé ? _Demanda Kate à l'abri des oreilles de la plus jeune.

_ _Oui, c'était du gamma-hydroxybutyrate, plus connu sous le nom de GHB. C'est étonnant qu'il ait pu se mouvoir jusqu'à chez vous même si elle n'était pas présente en quantité importante. Avec le GHB, même une infime dose suffit pour faire d'une personne une marionnette. Je ne vais pas vous cacher que ses chances de survie sont très faibles étant donné les dégâts qu'il a subi et le GHB qui a considérablement ralenti son cœur. Mais nous ferons notre possible._

__ Merci docteur._

Le chirurgien offrit un sourire rassurant aux personnes qui étaient présentes pour cet homme. Ils semblaient tous si abattus et fatigués qu'il s'en voulait d'avoir du leur donner d'aussi mauvaise nouvelle, car oui cet homme n'avait en réalité que peu de chance de survie mais il ne fallait pas pour autant désespérer, « Tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir ». Il jeta un dernier regard bienveillant à toutes ces personnes puis les quitta, retournant dans le monde impitoyable des urgences, monde où la frontière entre la vie et la mort était des plus mince.

_ _Venez les enfants, nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus aujourd'hui. Rentrons. _Dit la matriarche.

Kate aida Alexis à se lever et la confia à sa grand-mère avant d'avancer vers ses collègues.

__ Lanie. Je suis désolée pour ton appartement... Je te rembourserai l'hôtel._

__ Ne t'occupe pas de ça Kate. Ce n'est pas important, j'irai dormir chez Javier. Rentre chez toi et repose-toi. Si jamais tu as besoin de moi, tu sais que tu peux m'appeler._

Les gars, eux, avaient tout entendu de la conversation de Kate avec le médecin et ils restèrent silencieux, ne sachant pas quoi dire pour réconforter leur amie. Y'aurait-il seulement une chose qu'ils auraient pu dire pour la consoler qui n'aurait pas été un mensonge ? Certainement pas, car il ne pouvait être sur de rien, leur ami pouvait très bien mourir et seul le fait de garantir sa survie aurait pu la tranquilliser. Kate se retourna donc, regagnant la famille Castle. Personne n'ayant le courage de conduire, ils prirent un taxi pour se rendre au loft et le trajet se fit dans le plus grand calme, seul le bruit de sanglot étouffé troublait le silence. Arrivées à destination, le trio sorti du véhicule et celui-ci repartit après avoir été payé, laissant les femmes seules entre elles. Elles entrèrent rapidement dans l'appartement et Alexis courut se réfugier dans sa chambre tandis que l'ancienne lieutenant et la matriarche s'asseyaient sur le canapé.

__ Allez vous coucher, vous avez besoin de repos. _Ordonna la plus âgée.

_ _Je n'arriverai pas à dormir donc je préfère rester ici regarder un film._

__ Ne vous sentez pas coupable Katherine. Mon fils vous aime et si c'était vous qui vous étiez pris la balle, il s'en voudrait de ne pas vous avoir protégé. Il savait ce qu'il faisait et ce qu'il risquait. Il le sait depuis qu'il travaille avec vous, seulement, il vous a choisi. Ne vous torturez pas l'esprit, rien n'est de votre faute quoi qu'ait pu dire Alexis, vous ne pouviez pas savoir. _Devant l'air triste de Beckett, elle se sentit obligée d'ajouter tel un pressentiment:_ Il s'en sortira ne vous en faites pas._

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle n'attendit pas de réponse de la jeune femme pour la quitter et se diriger elle-même vers sa chambre pour un repos bien mérité. Kate, elle alluma la télévision sans vraiment la regarder, réfléchissant à sa relation avec Castle, se remémorant leurs premières enquêtes.

Les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers les rideaux du salon, éblouissant Kate qui parlait tranquillement avec Martha. Elles avaient prévu d'aller rendre visite à Rick en début d'après-midi avec Alexis, en attendant elles la laissaient dormir paisiblement dans les bras de Morphée, éloignée de la tristesse qui régnait en maître dans le loft. Un coup de téléphone les coupa dans leur conversation, la comédienne alla décrocher rapidement et Kate put voir son visage changer de couleur au fur et à mesure de la conversation ou plutôt du monologue de l'interlocuteur puisque Martha n'avait dit aucune parole depuis le « oui, c'est bien moi ». Elle finit par raccrocher, aussi livide qu'un cadavre, les mains tremblantes et s'approcha de la jeune femme.

_ _Qui était-ce Martha ? _Demanda Kate même si elle se doutait de l'identité de l'appelant.

_ _L'hôpital... _Elle fit une longue pause le temps d'assimiler elle-même ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. _Richard a refait un arrêt..._

Kate n'eut pas besoin de plus pour savoir ce qu'il venait de se passer, pour savoir la nouvelle qu'elle allait entendre dans quelques secondes.

_ _Ils n'ont pas réussi à le ra-ranimer... _Sanglota la femme d'âge mûr. _Richard est décédé il y a quelques minutes à l'hôpital..._

__ Non ! _S'écria Kate, n'arrivant pas à y croire.

Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir quitté ! C'était impossible. Elle prit sa veste encore baigner du sang de Castle étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas d'affaire de rechange et sortit précipitamment du loft. Elle devait aller vérifier qu'il allait bien, qu'il était bien vivant. Alors elle héla le premier taxi venu et le pria de se dépêcher de se rendre à l'hôpital. Une fois à l'hôpital, elle courut dans le service de la veille et demanda aux infirmières à parler au médecin de Castle.

_ _Madame, calmez-vous je vous prie. J'appelle le Dr Rendson immédiatement._

__ Merci. _Murmura Kate, allant s'asseoir ou plutôt s'effondrer sur un siège.

Quelques minutes passèrent et le vieil homme d'hier s'approcha de la jeune femme. C'était dur, la nouvelle qu'il devait lui apprendre ou plutôt lui confirmer était funeste.

_ _Madame, venez avec moi dans mon bureau. On y sera mieux pour parler._

Elle le suivit d'un pas lourd, priant pour que la personne qui les avait appelé se soit trompée. Elle s'assit en face du praticien sur le fauteuil qu'il lui indiquait et il lui servit un café. Il attendit qu'elle l'ait bu et qu'elle se soit calmée avant de commencer.

_ _Lors de son arrêt cardiaque, nous avons tout tenté mais ça n'a rien changé, son cœur n'est jamais repartit. Je suis désolé, mais Mr Castle est décédé. Toutes mes condoléances._

Il lui laissa le temps d'admettre ces paroles douloureuses, laissant son bureau plongé dans un silence de mort. La jeune femme en face de lui venait de perdre un être cher, peut-être un fiancé, un ami, un confident et il lui faudrait du temps pour digérer la nouvelle.

_ _Je veux le voir. _Demanda Kate dans une supplique.

Le médecin ne put que lui accorder ce droit. Il savait que voir le défunt pouvait aider certaines personnes à faire leur deuil alors s'il pouvait l'aider, il le ferait. Ils descendirent donc ensemble à la morgue. Le chirurgien murmura quelques paroles au médecin légiste qui sortit un corps. Kate put voir les traits paisibles de son amour ainsi que son teint pale. En s'approchant, elle s'aperçut que sa poitrine ne se soulevait pas, qu'il ne respirait pas et en tendant la main vers son front, elle le sentit glacé. Son amour était bel et bien mort et avec lui une part d'elle était morte. Il n'y aurait plus de Nikki Heat. N'y d'autres livres de sa part. Aujourd'hui, le célèbre Richard Castle n'était plus.

_**" **__**La consolation de ce monde c'est qu'il n'y a pas de souffrances continues. Une douleur disparaît et une joie renaît. Toutes s'équilibrent. Ce monde est compensé. " **__Albert Camus_

* * *

Bon vos avis ? J'attend vos commentaires.

A suivre mercredi prochain...


	13. Doux espoirs

Salut ! Tout d'abord je suis contente des réactions que j'ai pu obtenir sur le chapitre précédent. Certains/certaines d'entre vous ont trouvé la réponse et la voici.

Rhane: Sadique moi ? Je suis un être humain aux dernières nouvelles et chaque humains a une part de sadisme en lui. :)

Miriamme: Contente que la série te plaise. C'est vrai que Nathan Fillion joue extrêmement bien dans le rôle de Castle. Il est juste parfait ainsi que le duo qu'il forme avec Stana Katic l'interprète de Beckett. Et désolé je n'ai pas de baguette magique, mais un clavier magique ça te va ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Doux espoirs**

_ _Katherine ! Katherine ! Réveillez-vous.__Ça__ va, tout va bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes en sécurité._

La jeune femme ouvrit des yeux pleins de larmes sur la mère de Castle. Elle observa un moment son environnement ne semblant pas savoir ce qu'elle faisait là, dans le loft de Castle, sur son canapé. Elle se souvint alors d'avoir vu Rick, il était mort à l'hôpital, il l'avait quitté pour toujours. Revoyant son visage livide, son corps sans vie, elle se mit à pleurer doucement.

_ _Rick... _Sanglota-t-elle.

_ _Il va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Il s'en sortira._

__ L'hôpital a appelé. _Dit Kate ne prêtant pas attention aux paroles de la femme se trouvant à ses côtés. _Ils ont dit qu'il était... _Souffla-t-elle ne pouvant pas se résoudre à dire ce mot si court mais si difficile à prononcer.

_ _Non. _Dit la mère de Castle comprenant le tourment que venait de vivre la jeune femme. _Vous avez juste fait un cauchemar. _Voyant le regard perdu de celle-ci. _Vous avez fini par vous endormir sur le canapé sauf que vous ne cessiez pas de crier et de vous agiter alors j'ai dû vous réveiller._

La mère de Castle laissa à Beckett le temps de retrouver ses repères et de revenir à la réalité pendant qu'elle allait lui préparer un chocolat chaud. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard offrant à sa belle-fille la boisson chaude comme réconfort pour lui faire oublier l'horrible rêve qu'elle venait de subir. La chaleur que dégageait la tasse la réchauffa progressivement et elle arrêta petit à petit de frissonner malgré ses vêtements trempés de sueur. Le liquide chaud qui coulait doucement dans sa gorge lui fit un bien fou, tel qu'elle en ferma les yeux de plaisir et il lui permit de reprendre totalement pied avec la réalité. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, un affreux cauchemar. Il n'était pas mort et il ne l'avait pas laissé seule, c'est tout ce qui comptait à présent.

_ _Quelle heure est-il ? _Demanda Kate, une fois qu'elle eut fini sa tasse et qu'elle fut complétement apaisée.

_ _Un peu plus de 7h. _Se doutant des intentions de Beckett, elle l'arrêta. _Il est bien trop tôt pour aller à l'hôpital. Les visites ne commencent qu'à partir de 10h. Prenez le temps de manger quelque chose et de vous changer, ensuite vous pourrez y aller._

Kate se laissa conduire à la cuisine et se faire servir un bon déjeuné. La comédienne avait raison, il ne lui servirait à rien qu'elle se rende à l'hôpital maintenant, on lui en refuserait l'accès. Alors elle mangea le repas que la matriarche lui avait préparé ou plutôt elle le dévora tellement elle mourrait de faim. Ensuite elle songea à prendre une douche seulement elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas de vêtements de rechange étant donné que ses valises étaient restées dans l'appartement de sa meilleure amie.

__ Martha ? Vous n'auriez pas quelques vêtements à me prêter s'il vous plaît ? _Demanda la jeune femme gênée, lui montrant ses habits couverts de sang.

_ _Vous n'avez plus vos affaires ici ! _S'étonna la plus âgée.

_ _Euh, non. Elles sont toutes chez Lanie et je ne peux pas y toucher pour le moment._

__ Très bien. Je poserai quelques habits qui pourraient vous aller sur votre lit et vous n'aurez qu'à faire votre choix._

Martha se demandait pourquoi les affaires de Beckett se trouvaient à présent chez quelqu'un d'autre. Elle se doutait qu'il y avait dû y avoir une dispute importante voire même peut-être une rupture avant le drame pour qu'ils en arrivent à ce point, mais elle savait aussi que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour questionner la jeune femme.

_ _Merci. J'irai m'acheter de nouveaux vêtements dans la journée. _L'interrompit Beckett alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses réflexions.

Martha lui sourit tendrement et l'observa se diriger vers la salle d'eau près de la chambre de son fils sans noter de changements particuliers dans l'attitude de celle-ci par rapport à d'habitude. Elle souhaitait franchement que son fils survive, d'abord pour Alexis et elle évidemment, mais aussi pour la jeune femme, car quoi qu'il se soit passé, elle s'en voudrait éternellement si ça se finissait comme ça, elle le savait. La culpabilité se lisait déjà sur ses traits. S'il venait à mourir, la jeune femme ne s'en remettrait pas, certainement trop en proie à ses démons et à sa tristesse, tristesse d'avoir perdu l'homme de sa vie, celui qui avait réussi à la changer en brisant un à un, à force de patience, les murs qu'elle avait érigés autour de son cœur pour le protéger après la mort de sa mère. Oui, la Katherine Beckett qu'elle avait rencontrée, était complètement différente de l'actuelle, tout comme son fils avait changé auprès d'elle, devenant plus mature. Ils avaient évolué ensemble, pour devenir meilleurs.

Dès qu'il fut 10h, Martha laissa Kate partir avec empressement pour rejoindre Castle à l'hôpital dans un soupir d'amusement. Depuis son cauchemar, la jeune femme avait dû mal à rester en place, elle voulait vérifier de ses propres yeux que tout cela n'avait était qu'un abominable rêve. Elle désirait le toucher pour sentir la chaleur de sa peau contre ses doigts, voir sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme régulier, entendre sa douce respiration. Elle avait juste un besoin irrépressible de le voir bien vivant. Elle fit un pas hésitant pour entrer dans la chambre, fixant l'homme allongé sur ce lit. Il était pâle comme la mort, branché à de nombreux tuyaux dont un qui l'aidait à respirer. Cette vision lui était atroce néanmoins le bip régulier de l'électrocardiogramme près de lui la rassura quant au fait qu'il était toujours là. Son cœur battait et elle espérait qu'il continuerait de battre ainsi pour de nombreuses années encore, pour elle, car elle ne savait pas comment vivre sans lui. Rassurée, elle se rapprocha encore un peu plus du lit, pouvant enfin percevoir le léger mouvement de sa poitrine. Il était en vie, il ne l'avait pas abandonné comme les autres ! Elle s'assit en bout de lit et commença à lui parler :

_ _Rick, pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Tu aurais dû me laisser prendre la balle, tu n'avais pas à te sacrifier pour moi. _Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes, espérant presque une réaction de sa part, priant pour voir son sourire charmeur et ses yeux océans s'ouvrir même si elle savait que c'était inutile. _Alexis a raison, c'est ma faute, je n'aurai pas dû partir et te laisser seul. Je suis désolée de t'avoir laissé tomber, je suis désolée de ne pas être assez bien pour toi. _Elle fit une nouvelle pause. _Tu te rappelles un peu avant ta demande, on a eu une affaire où j'ai été bloqué sur une bombe. Tu es resté jusqu'au bout malgré que tu n'étais pas sûr qu'on s'en sorte, tu ne m'as jamais abandonné même quand je te l'ai demandé. Tu as toujours été là pour moi pendant toutes ces années malgré la douleur que j'ai pu t'infliger avec les non-dits et les mensonges. Je suis tellement désolée._

Elle s'approcha délicatement pour l'embrasser sur son front ne pouvant pas le faire sur ses lèvres à cause du respirateur, ensuite elle s'éloigna vers la sortie, lui glissant un dernier regard.

__ Je t'aime Rick, je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerai toujours._

Elle ferma la porte sur ces mots, laissant une unique larme glisser le long de sa joue.

Après sa visite auprès de Castle, Beckett eut besoin de s'oxygéner alors elle marcha au hasard dans la rue, finissant sur la balançoire où il lui avait fait sa demande. Ce jour-là, elle avait eu si peur qu'il puisse la quitter, mais à la place il lui avait dit les plus beaux mots possibles, les mots qui avaient su apaiser tous ses doutes ou presque: « _Kate, je ne te fais pas ma demande pour te garder ici ou parce que j'ai peur de te perdre. Je le fais, car je n'imagine pas ma vie sans toi _». Elle non plus ne s'imaginait pas sa vie sans lui, il était sa lumière, sa raison de vivre pleinement. Avant lui sa vie n'était que ténèbres, elle passait son temps à bosser et elle sortait avec des hommes qu'elle n'aimait pas comme lui avait un jour fait remarquer Castle, avant lui, elle ne vivait pas vraiment. Elle resta sur cette balançoire le temps de réfléchir à sa vie actuelle, à leur relation ? Puis lorsqu'il commença à se faire tard, elle partit pour faire un peu de shopping même si elle n'était pas vraiment d'humeur.

Le jour suivant, Kate alla faire sa déposition au poste et après celle-ci, elle rejoignit sa meilleure amie.

__ Hey Sweety ! _L'interpella la métisse. _Alors comment vas-tu ? Des nouvelles de Castle ?_

__ __Ç__a va. Je ne suis pas encore allée le voir aujourd'hui, mais hier quand j'y suis allée, il était branché de partout et il semblait si mal..._

__ Il s'en sortira ne t'en fais pas. Tu sais ce que tu vas faire quand il sortira de son coma ?_

__ Non, à chaque fois que je prend une décision, je finis par changer d'avis. _Répondit Kate d'un ton maussade.

__ Tu penses que c'est Vierbnam qui a mis du GHB dans sa boisson ?_

__ Sûrement, qui d'autre ? Je l'avais laissé seul avec elle... _Son ton était empli de regrets.

_ _Alors peut-être que la nuit qu'ils ont euh... passée ensemble ? Peut-être qu'elle l'avait drogué aussi, dans ce cas, il devrait se souvenir de rien. Je suis sûre qu'il ne t'aurait jamais fait ça sciemment._

__ Peut-être, ou peut-être qu'il ne voulait simplement plus de moi. Depuis mon retour, il semble distant._

__ Il t'aime comme un fou et ce depuis qu'il t'a rencontré et vu comment il était mal ces dernières semaines, ça n'a pas changé. S'il était distant, c'est certainement à cause de la culpabilité ! _S'écria la jeune légiste devant le manque de perspicacité de son amie. _Pense-y Kate, il le mérite. _Après un court instant. _Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?_

__ Je vais aller le voir, ensuite je rentrerai au loft._

__ Donc tu habites toujours chez lui finalement. Et avec Alexis, comment ça se passe ?_

__ Alexis m'en veut toujours, mais elle essaie de ne pas le montrer. Pourtant dans chacun de ses regards je peux lire son animosité envers moi et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, elle cherche à protéger son père, je la comprend. Au fait, je viens de récupérer mon job, je reprends que dans un mois le temps que tout s'arrange._

__ Bien, c'est une bonne nouvelle !_

Les filles se quittèrent quelques minutes plus tard, l'une retournant à son travail, l'autre se rendant auprès de l'objet de ses pensées. Un autre jour passa, tranquillement sans que Castle ne se réveille alors que les médecins l'avaient sorti quelques heures avant la fin de la journée de son coma, mais ils avaient prévenu sa famille de ne pas s'en inquiéter, que cela pouvait être normal. Le lendemain, il n'y eut aucun changement, les infirmières ne cessaient de répéter qu'il lui fallait du temps pour s'en remettre, qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal, mais ce n'était que de vaines paroles pour les oreilles de sa famille et de ses amis. Alexis passait tout son temps auprès de son père ne voulant pas manquer son réveil. Elle avait plus peur que jamais de perdre son seul véritable parent et cela la rendait mal aimable. Kate, elle, passait son temps à faire du sport, ne restant que peu de temps chaque jour auprès de son écrivain pour ne pas gêné la fille de celui-ci. La rancune d'Alexis grandissant avec sa peur rendait l'ambiance de plus en plus intenable malgré Martha qui faisait de son mieux pour instaurer une trêve pour que chacune puissent profiter de ces instants avec Castle. Du coup, c'est en courant ou en se défoulant contre un sac que Beckett vivait sa propre appréhension, seule ne voulant pas montrer une fois de plus ses faiblesses à ses collègues. De nombreux autres jours passèrent encore, sans aucun changement, les médecins commencèrent alors à parler d'un problème, du risque qu'il ne se réveille peut-être jamais. C'est quand l'espoir de tous commençait à défaillir que Kate reçut enfin un coup de téléphone de Martha.

_ _Beckett._

__ Katherine, c'est Martha. Richard s'est réveillé à l'instant._

__ Comment va-t-il ?_

__ Il va bien, le Dr Rendson vient de finir de l'examiner et il semblerait qu'il n'ait aucune séquelle. Alexis est auprès de lui en ce moment._

__ Bien, j'arrive dans une demie heure. _Raccrocha la jeune femme, soulagée.

Enfin, il venait de se réveiller ! Après toutes ses courtes nuits causées par des cauchemars à répétition qui la faisaient à chaque fois plonger dans ses pires craintes, incluant parfois des souvenirs douloureux, elle pouvait respirer. Ses cauchemar ne se réaliseraient pas. Alors c'est en se dépêchant, courant deux fois plus vite pour rentrer au loft, se changer et prendre sa voiture qu'elle réussit enfin à rejoindre l'hôpital.

* * *

J'attend vos réactions. :)

La suite mercredi.


End file.
